Hijo de la noche
by zidaga96
Summary: Gajeel Redfox nacio y se formo en la masacre, pero se negó a ser un simple peón y le dio la espalda a la Liga, una organización militar. Ahora su misión es proteger a Levy Mc Garden.Ella detesta a su protector porque es el mismo tipo de hombre sin escrúpulos que mató a su madre. Pero en un mundo cada vez más peligroso, la única manera de sobrevivir es aprendiendo a confiar él.
1. Argumento

La historia, la trama, el argumento los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen esta es solo una adaptación de uno de los libros de la autora Sherrilyn kenyon. Esta novela se llama nacido de la noche y pertenece a la saga de La liga.

_**Hijo de la noche**_

_Argumento_

En el universo Ichidian cualquiera podía ser sacado de su casa para ser asesinado en la calle. Eran víctimas de un tirano despiadado que estaba empeñado en ser el único que Pusiera las reglas. Los que se opusieron a él, formaron una alianza llamada La Liga, la cual cayó bajo la dirección del Consejo.

El Consejo se dio cuenta de que la mejor manera de mantener los problemas controlados era tenerlos a todos de rodillas. Así que formó un grupo especial, integrado solo por los Soldados que necesitaban, los Asesinos de La Liga. Altamente capacitados y altamente Valorados, son la columna vertebral del gobierno. Pero ni siquiera La Liga es inmune a la Corrupción...El comandante de los Asesinos de La Liga, Gajeel Redfox, nació y se formó en la masacre, llego a ser el comandante de más alto rango del grupo de asesinos de la Liga. Siempre ha sido fiel a dicha organización militar, y en su nombre ha llevado a cabo todo tipo de misiones. Pero la última que le encomiendan pone a prueba su fidelidad y su nobleza. Así que cuando se niega a asesinar a una niña, se ve obligado a desertar. Ante esta traición la Liga pone precio a su cabeza e intenta impedir que Gajeel ejecute su encargo actual: proteger a Levy Mc Garden, una mujer que, debido a las alianzas políticas de su padre, se ha convertido en el blanco de todos los objetivos terroristas. A pesar de sus reticencias, Levy no tiene más remedio que aceptar su protección si quiere seguir con vida. Ella detesta a su protector porque es el mismo tipo de hombre sin escrúpulos que mató a su madre. Pero en un mundo cada vez más peligroso, la única manera de sobrevivir es aprendiendo a confiar él.  
_

Bien, esta es otra adaptación de una de las novelas de la misma autora, quizás algunos términos no se entiendan o algunas partes resulten confusas, pero tengan la total confianza de preguntar que con gusto les responderé. He tenido que leer el libro varias veces para poder adaptarlo pero creo que quedo bien, en principio iba a ser un Jerza, pero el carácter de Jellal y Erza calzan mejor en otra novela de esta misma saga para la cual está relacionada con esta, y creo yo que se entiende mejor si esta se lee primero, y como la pareja Gajeel y Levy me gustan bastante pues bueno, espero que disfruten el fic!


	2. Me voy de la La liga

Nacido en la noche

PRÓLOGO

—Abandoné La Liga esta noche.

El doctor Jellal Fernandez se detuvo ante la profunda y fuertemente acentuada voz que provenía de la esquina más oscura de su oficina. Levantó la vista de los archivos médicos electrónicos que estaba revisando sobre el escritorio de cristal de obsidiana, pero no podía percibir ni el más mínimo rastro del hombre que estaba escondido en las sombras.

Estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Como un asesino entrenado por La Liga, Gajeel Redfox era literalmente uno con la noche más negra. Nadie le veía entrar o salir. Sólo sentían el aguijón de la muerte cuando él lo aplicaba.

A pesar de que Jellal era un médico que había jurado salvar toda vida que pudiera, este brutal asesino era el único hombre en quien alguna vez había confiado su espalda y su familia.

O más concretamente, el único hombre en quien alguna vez había confiado los secretos más profundos de un pasado del que había estado huyendo toda la vida.

—No puedes dejarlo. Sólo puedes retirarte. —Un eufemismo que significaba un suicidio ritual cuando las obligaciones de asesino se convertían en más de lo que un soldado de La Liga podía soportar mentalmente o que sus cuerpos quedaban demasiado marcados o estaban demasiado dañados para llevar sus misiones a cabo durante más tiempo.

Nadie abandonaba voluntariamente La Liga. Nadie.

Gajeel salió de las sombras para que la tenue luz incidiera en el pelo azabache que llevaba trenzado sobre la espalda, un distintivo de asesino de honor. El sólido traje de combate negro abrazaba cada pronunciada curva del musculoso cuerpo. El contorno de unas dagas estaba bordado en un oscuro color rojo sangre en las mangas, la única designación externa que llevaba un asesino. Las dagas de Gajeel formaban una corona encima de cada puño, dejándole saber al universo que era el más letal de su especie. Un asesino ordenado de primera fila.

Como siempre, Gajeel estaba en calma y vigilando las sombras como si esperara que alguien viniera por él en cualquier momento. Sombrío. Frío. Letal.

Rasgos que habían sido grabados en él cuando era un niño. En todos los años que Jellal le había conocido, Gajeel no había sonreído ni una sola vez.

Ni una sola vez había roto el firme entrenamiento militar que le había dejado emocionalmente quebrado.

Lo más preocupante de todo, era el hecho de que tenía los ojos escondidos detrás de unas gafas de sol opacas, una estrategia que usaban los asesinos militares para desconcertar a los que les rodeaban, ya que no había forma de decir donde estaba mirando o que estaba pensando.

O, más concretamente, quien era el objetivo del asesino.

Los rasgos de Gajeel eran tan estoicos como su rígida postura.

—Me niego a completar esta misión.

Jellal frunció el ceño con confusión. Este no era el firme hombre sin piedad que conocía. El que no dudaba ante cualquier brutalidad.

—Sí, claro. Tienes que completarla. —A pesar de lo cruel que fuera, era la ley en el mundo donde vivían. Una vez había sido asignado un objetivo, era impuesto. Triunfar o morir. No había una tercera opción.

La última cosa que Jellal quería ver, era al único hermano que alguna vez hubiera conocido, cruelmente perseguido y ejecutado. Era mejor que alguien, cualquier otro, muriera antes que Gajeel.

—Me enviaron detrás de un niño —el tono de Gajeel era plano e inexpresivo.

A Jellal se le heló la sangre cuando finalmente comprendió que era la única línea que ninguno de ellos jamás cruzaría sin importar la necesidad. La única línea que una vez había salvado la vida de Jellal cuando Gajeel debería haberle matado a él.

Jellal miró el holocubo que tenía a unos pocos centímetros de la mano, donde su propio bebé le sonreía con una inocencia sin macula que ninguno de ellos había conocido jamás.

Gajeel continuó:

—La Liga quería que eliminara una familia entera.

Era muy frío, pero lejos de ser insólito. Probablemente debería molestar a Jellal que su mejor amigo asesinara para vivir, pero por otra parte, dada la brutalidad de su propio pasado, no le afectaba en absoluto.

El mundo era cruel y amargo, especialmente para aquellos que no podían protegerse por sí mismos. Lo sabía de primera mano, conocía íntimamente ese hecho, y había dejado tantas cicatrices en él como en Gajeel.

Además, conocía el lado de Gajeel que nadie había visto nunca. El lado de él que nunca le haría daño a un niño sin importar el costo para sí mismo.

Gajeel no se parecía en nada a los monstruos de su pasado, y él tampoco.

—Si no los matas, La Liga te matará a ti.

Gajeel inclinó la cabeza ante un súbito ruido en el exterior. Sonaba como el susurro del zumbido de una grúa. No volvió a hablar hasta que pasó y estuvo seguro de que nadie iba a entrar en la oficina de Jellal.

—Eliminé al padre antes de darme cuenta de que había un niño en la casa. Estaba durmiendo en los brazos de su madre cuando fui a por ella.

—¿Y te negaste a matarlos?

Gajeel hizo un sutil gesto de asentimiento.

—La madre y el niño están a salvo en un lugar donde La Liga y sus enemigos nunca les encontraran.

—¿Estas…? —Jellal no se molestó en terminar la frase. Por supuesto que Gajeel estaba seguro. No cometía ese tipo de errores. La vida actual de Jellal y la seguridad con la que vivía eran prueba de ello—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Lo que he hecho siempre. Resistir y luchar.

Jellal dejó escapar una risa amarga. Que fácil lo hacía sonar Gajeel, pero él sabía de lo que era capaz La Liga. Ambos lo sabían.

—Vendrán a por ti con todo lo que tienen.

—Y les combatiré con todo lo que me enseñaron a ser.

Un escalofrío le bajó por la columna vertebral. Le habían enseñado a Gajeel a ser un depredador de primer orden de locura. Que los dioses los ayudara a todos. Este era el único hombre que no caería sin un recuento costoso. Gajeel era el mejor que jamás habían entrenado y La Liga no tenía ni idea de lo que exactamente habían creado.

Pero Jellal lo sabía. Había visto la locura en los ojos de Gajeel y había visto los horrores que ocultaban esas gafas oscuras. Sabia de la ira que ambos mantenían bajo un apretado control por temor a lo que podía obligarles a hacer.

Los extremos a los que llegarían, para asegurarse de que nadie jamás les hacía daño de nuevo. Podrían parecer calmados en la superficie, pero en el interior, sus almas maltratadas gritaban por venganza y liberación.

Mayoritariamente gritaban por consuelo.

Gajeel avanzó y puso un pequeño disco plateado sobre el escritorio. Lo empujó hacia Jellal.

—He borrado todas las huellas de nuestra amistad y cada parte de tu pasado. No volverás a verme. —Para tu protección y la protección de tu familia.

Gajeel no tenía que decir las palabras. Jellal conocía el vínculo indisoluble que compartían.

Hermanos hasta el final, incluso a través de los fuegos del infierno y más allá.

Gajeel dio un paso atrás hacia las sombras.

—Espera. —Jellal se puso de pie.

Gajeel vaciló.

—Si me necesitas, aridos —dijo, su voz tensa de sinceridad cuando usó la palabra de los Miatsu para hermano—, estaré allí para ti.

El tono de Gajeel seguía inexpresivo y carente de emoción:

—Si te necesito, aridos, estaré muerto antes de que pueda hacer la llamada.

Y luego desapareció como un susurro fantasmal en una violenta brisa.

Enfermo con lo que su amigo había hecho, pero entendiéndolo completamente, Jellal se sentó y cogió el disco. Lo abrió para encontrar el pequeño chip que todos los asesinos tenían implantado en el cuerpo. Era lo que La Liga usaba para mantenerlos localizados. Gajeel debía habérselo extraído de la carne y aplastado para evitar que le encontraran. Era el último acto de ruptura de sus relaciones.

Un acto que era en sí, una sentencia de muerte.

Se encogió de dolor por empatía, recordando el día en que había extraído un dispositivo similar de su propio cuerpo joven. La sangre, el dolor… Eran algunos recuerdos que no se desvanecían con el tiempo. Eran demasiado brutales para ser olvidados. Y un inquietante recuerdo, dado el hecho de que ese chip era lo que les había llevado a su amistad… Pensaría que su amigo era un sentimental si no fuera por la ridiculez de eso.

Cerrando los ojos, sostuvo el chip dentro del puño, deseando que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, que ellos hubieran sido diferentes. Que hubieran nacido como una de esas personas normales que Jellal trataba cada día en las alas del hospital. Gente que no tenía ni idea de los verdaderos horrores que existían en el universo.

Sin embargo estaba orgulloso de que, dado todo por lo que Gajeel había pasado, todavía conservaba su alma. Que a pesar de todo, los monstruos nunca se hubieran llevado su voluntad o su decencia. De todo lo demás había sido despojado justo como hicieron con Jellal.

Todo.

Y gracias a Gajeel, estaba viviendo una vida con la que solo había soñado en tener. Se lo debía todo a ese hombre.

Un hombre que probablemente no viviría para ver el siguiente amanecer.

Soltó un largo suspiro de disgusto. La vida no era justa. Era algo que había aprendido de la parte frontal del puño de su padre en su primera infancia.

Todo lo que podía esperar era que Gajeel finalmente encontrara la paz que siempre les había eludido a ambos.

Incluso si tenía que morir para encontrarla.


	3. secuestro y rescate

Nacido de la noche CAPÍTULO 1 Años más tarde.

¡Había sido secuestrada!

Levy McGarden se despertó con una indignada ira enervándola fuertemente. Incluso ahora, podía sentir el frío y brutal agarre de los brazos y boca,sentir la mordedura de la inyección mientras la droga la recorría el sistema sanguíneo y rápidamente la dejaba inconsciente. Sus secuestradores sehabían movido tan rápido, que no había tenido oportunidad de pedir ayuda.

O mejor aún, luchar.

¡Cobardes inútiles! Odiaba a las personas que atacaban así. Al menos que fueran hombres y se enfrentaran a ella. Pero no… habían recurrido a los más bajos medios de captura. Furtivamente en la oscuridad para cogerla mientras dormía.

No había nada en el mundo que odiara más que aquellos que se escondían en las sombras, esperando para aprovecharse de las personas. Asesinos, secuestradores, ladrones, violadores, etcétera, todos ellos eran inútil escoria sin alma que sólo merecían dolor y muerte.

Ahora, le dolía la cabeza terriblemente mientras los últimos restos de la droga desaparecían. Un olor acre llenó sus sentidos, ahogándola con el hedor.

Tenía la garganta tan seca, que apenas podía tragar mientras intentaba lamerse los resecos labios para evitar que se agrietaran.

Trató de no respirar profundamente mientras abría los ojos para hacer frente a quien o lo que quiera que la tuviera prisionera.

Para su alivio, todavía estaba vestida con su camisón rosa, acostada boca abajo sobre un colchón podrido.

Ew, asqueroso…

No había nadie más en la habitación y ningún sonido la advertía que hubiera nadie cerca. Gracias a Dios por los pequeños favores. Le daría tiempo para trazar una vía de escape o por lo menos un contraataque.

Con una mueca de disgusto, se levantó y casi se cayó cuando una oleada de nauseas y mareos le zumbó en la cabeza. Se sostuvo contra la pared cercana, y una parte rugosa oxidada le raspó la palma de la mano.

—Genial —murmuró—. Un tanto para el equilibrio. Sangrientos bastardos. —Al menos no se habían molestado en atarla las manos o los pies. No cabía duda que habían asumido que era como las otras mujeres de su generación, demasiado aterrorizadas y dóciles para luchar contra ellos. Pero si pensaban que iba a esperar alegremente que volvieran para matarla cuando tuvieran tiempo, estaban muy equivocados. Podría haber nacido princesa, pero la docilidad no estaba en su sangre ni tampoco lo estaba la paciencia. Sin mencionar, que había aprendido muchos trucos a los largo de los años mientras vivía con su sobreprotector padre militar, incluyendo la capacidad de abrir una buena cerradura. Así como la manera de tumbar a un atacante en el suelo.

Una mueca de determinación se reflejó en la cara mientras se dirigía a la puerta con pasos inseguros. Era cierto que habían pasado años desde que se había saltado esa intensa seguridad y abierto las cerraduras de su casa para salir a escondidas y reunirse con sus amigos después del toque de queda, pero estaba segura de que recordaría como hacerlo.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Además, las posibilidades de que ese oxidado cacharro tuviera lo último en materia de seguridad eran casi nulas. Si no podían costearse un colchón limpio y las reparaciones, seguramente no podían pagar los exorbitantes precios que una empresa de seguridad cobraba por actualizar sus sistemas.

Alcanzando la puerta, Levy pasó la mano por el liso teclado. Muy viejo. Que pintoresco. Le recordaba las cerraduras de la casa de su abuelo de hacia veinte años.

Miró alrededor buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera darle una pista del código de acceso, pero no había números anotados en ningún lado. Nada personal

acerca de sus atacantes que no fuera lo que comían o cuan sucios eran.

¡Ugh! No podía simplemente adivinar secuencias numéricas al azar ya que eso bien podría bloquearla completamente y dejarla atrapada aquí. Incluso podría envenenarla con gas y dejarla inconsciente de nuevo.

O matarla.

Uno nunca podía estar demasiado seguro de los trucos que un delincuente podía usar.

—Voy a tener que reconfigurarte. —Si pudiera encontrar una herramienta para destornillar la cerradura de la pared…

Con un suspiro, Levy miró por la habitación, tomando nota de la enorme cantidad de basura esparcida por el suelo. Arrugó la nariz en señal de desagrado por el repugnante olor. Los gruesos muros de acero estaban cubiertos por enormes manchas de oxido y corrosión. ¿Cómo en el universo había pasado esta nave alguna vez una inspección espacial? No era apropiado para transportar la apestosa basura que la ofendía, por no hablar de ocupantes humanos.  
Debían haber untado manos importantes.

—Al toro, bebé —dijo en voz baja—. Tienes que encontrar algo para esa cerradura y salir de aquí. —Seguramente había una lanzadera de evacuación o módulo espacial que pudiera encontrar y poner en marcha.

Puaj, a estas alturas, estaba dispuesta a lanzarse a sí misma al espacio y flotar hacia casa, al menos si pudiera encontrar un traje que pudiera protegerla del vacío de este.

Frunció los labios ante la suciedad que se levantó cuando pateó una pila cerca de ella, buscando algo que pudiera usar con la puerta. Prefiero ser comida viva que llamar a este lugar hogar…

Había un montón de alimentos a medio comer bajo una pequeña toalla.

—¡Ah, asqueroso!

Una podía pensar que la repugnancia absoluta de ese lío la mataría. ¿Dónde estaban los parásitos comedores de carne cuando los necesitaba?

De repente oyó unos pasos aproximándose por el pasillo. Incluso más decidida que antes, dirigió la mirada alrededor, buscando un arma.

No encontró nada más que basura en descomposición.

Levy soltó un gruñido desde el fondo de la garganta. La única ayuda que la basura ofrecía era la posibilidad de que sus secuestradores se desmayaran por el hedor.

Si tan solo ella tuviera tanta suerte. Ellos probablemente olían peor que la basura.

Apretando los dientes, se pegó contra la pared contigua a la puerta y esperó para atacarles cuando entraran.

—No puedo esperar a obtener algo de placer con esto —dijo un hombre, su voz se acercaba lentamente a la habitación de ella—. ¿La viste? Ese cuerpo firme es material de leyendas.

Levy entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que la furia y el miedo la consumían. Nadie la haría sentir indefensa de nuevo.

Nunca.

—No lo sé, Yomazu—dijo otro hombre—. Creo que debemos esperar hasta que saquemos más. Sigo pensando en el mensaje que nos llegó de que Némesis está detrás de nosotros. Tenemos que tomárnoslo en serio. No me malinterpretes, quiero una parte de ella también, pero prefiero esperar hasta que estemos a salvo.

La visión se la enturbió por la furia. Podían matarla, pero tenía la intención de llevarse una gran porción de ellos al abrirse paso hacia la puerta.

La risa de Yomazu hizo eco en el pasillo. El sonido arrogante le envió un escalofrío a lo largo de la espina dorsal.

—No hay nada que temer de Némesis. Lo que hicimos fue pagado, digo que debemos disfrutar cada minuto con esto.

Los engranajes chirriaron en la puerta al deslizarse lentamente hacia arriba.

Levy se tensó, lista para saltar.

Dos de los más asquerosos seres que jamás había visto entraron caminando. Sí, su hedor vencía a la basura. ¿Por qué tenía que tener razón en este punto? Era suficiente para hacerla tener nauseas. ¿Nunca se habían dado un baño en sus pútridas vidas?

Ella les concedía que parecían humanos, aunque no hacían honor a su raza.

Levy curvó el labio hacia el más bajo, preguntándose cómo podía él soportar mirarse esa horrible y verrugosa cara el tiempo suficiente para afeitarse.

Aunque, por los restos de la incipiente barba en las regordetas quijadas, podía deducir que no se miraba demasiado a menudo.

El hombre a su lado era sólo unos centímetros más alto. Sus largas, afiladas y angulosas facciones la recordaban a una de las bestias que su niñera usaba para asustarla cuando era una niña.

Los ojos reflejaban una frialdad en sus almas que la estremeció.

—Bien, ¿dónde está ella? —Era la voz de Yomazu. Era el más bajo.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, se lanzó hacia ellos. Interceptó a Yomazu con una fuerte patada que lo envió contra su cómplice y luego corrió hacia la puerta.

Antes de que pudieran alcanzarla, alguien le puso la zancadilla. Como una entrenada bailarina profesional, fue capaz de saltar y continuar corriendo. Al menos hasta que algo sólido le sacudió la espalda y la envió golpeándose contra el suelo.

Maldiciendo, se percató de que era el sobrepeso de Yomazu lo que la mantenía abajo. La giró rápidamente y le propinó un salvaje golpe que le atravesó el rostro. Levy sintió vértigo mientras el dolor explotaba a través de la mejilla y el ojo y probaba su propia sangre. Por un momento, estuvo completamente sin sentido. Sólo el sonido de su camisón siendo rasgado la trajo de nuevo al presente y apartó de su mente el dolor. Con una maldición nacida de la desesperación, envió su puño contra el flácido abdomen de Yomazu. Soltándola, se dobló por la mitad del dolor, permitiéndole deslizarse por debajo de él.

El otro hombre se dirigió hacia ella en el instante en que ya estaba en pie.

Levy le propinó una patada de tijera, dándole en el medio del pecho. Su camisón se rasgó aún más al tiempo que escapaba de ellos. No había forma de que la fueran a tener.

Mejor la mataban antes.

Nunca se sometería tranquilamente a un ataque de nuevo.

Al menos esa era su idea hasta que algo se le enrolló en el cuello y la tiró. Aterrizó sobre la espalda, contra el suelo, la golpeó tan fuerte que le sacó el aire de los pulmones.

—Pagarás por esto, perra —dijo Yomazu a través de los apretados y podridos dientes, enrollando la soga metálica aún más alrededor del cuello.

Levy jadeó en busca de aire al tiempo que la soga le mordía la carne, sofocándola. Desesperada, trató de arrancar o arañar la soga para liberarse.

Pataleó e intentó gritar .Ni siquiera salió un suspiro de los amoratados labios.

Estaba muerta, lo sabía.

—¡Mátala, Yomazu! – rio el otro

El hombre más alto se frotaba el pecho allí donde ella le había pateado, los ojos ardiendo con presuntuosa satisfacción.

La cuerda se tensó incluso más.

La vista de Levy se nubló al tiempo que luchaba por mantenerse viva. No moriré así. ¡No lo haré! Las palabras la dieron vueltas por la cabeza,convirtiéndose en un mantra mientras luchaba con todo lo que tenía.

Tiró de la soga.

Justo en el momento en que creyó que Yomazu daría el golpe de gracia, el nudo se soltó. Levy introdujo aire en los ardientes pulmones al tiempo que tosía y farfullaba. La visión se le oscureció, la cabeza le zumbaba ruidosamente. Se frotó el cuello, sintiendo los verdugones dejados por la tosca textura.

Yomazu envolvió la mano alrededor de su corto y azulado cabello y la atrajo hacia él.

—Tu vida no es nada para nosotros, chica. Pero cómo nos trates en los próximos minutos decidirá si te matamos rápidamente o lo hacemos realmente de forma dolorosa.

Levy se atragantó ante el hedor del aliento que la cayó contra la mejilla. Levy sintió nauseas.

—¿Por qué tú…? —Él se apartó para golpearla de nuevo.

Un brusco bamboleo de la nave los hizo caerse.

Un instante después, una ruidosa sirena de alarma resonó.

—Estamos siendo atacados. —El hombre alto salió corriendo de la habitación a un desenfrenado paso.

Antes de que Levy pudiera moverse, Yomazu la aferró por el brazo y la arrastró hacia una oxidada viga de acero en la pared. Aún tosiendo, trató de luchar contra él al tiempo que la esposaba allí, pero estaba demasiado débil por la paliza y por su casi estrangulación como para infligirle el daño que ella quería hacerle.

—¡Bastardo despreciable! —gruñó, un instante antes de intentar morderle.

La asió de la mandíbula y la empujó contra la pared tan fuertemente, que la cegó por un momento.

—Terminaré contigo cuando esto haya acabado —prometió, hundiéndole ferozmente los dedos en el rostro al tiempo que le estrujaba la boca con la mano. Ofreciéndole un lujurioso gesto, la soltó y corrió a unirse con su compañero.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, sacudiendo la habitación.

Levy dejó escapar un fuerte y frustrado grito, cuando tiró con tanta fuerza de las esposas de acero que le atravesaron la piel. Loca de miedo, enfadada y con determinación, tironeó, sin preocuparle si perdía la mano en el proceso. Todo lo que importaba era liberarse.

—¡No moriré aquí! —gritó al tiempo que su pesadilla de la infancia trataba de despertarla.

"Haz como ellos dicen, Levy. No luches contra ellos". La voz de su madre le susurraba desde el distante pasado. "Todo irá bien, preciosa, lo prometo".

Pero no había sido así. Todo su acatamiento les había otorgado una brutal ejecución. Su madre había muerto ante sus ojos un único disparo a la cabeza y Levy había sido disparada tres veces por los enemigos políticos de su padre antes de que ellos la dejaran por muerta, también.

Sólo con ocho años de edad…

Su confiada inocencia había sido aniquilada ese día. Y cuando finalmente se había recobrado de sus heridas físicas, se hizo un solemne juramento a sí misma de que nadie la controlaría de nuevo.

Nadie.

Nunca obedecería a nadie excepto a sí misma y nunca más sería una víctima.

Sin embargo las esposas permanecían. Sin importaba cuán duro luchara, sin importar cuanto lo intentara, no cedían. Incapaz de asumirlo, se deslizó hacia el suelo y se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared, así el dolor apaciguaría la histeria.

—No te atrevas a llorar —se gruñó—. No te atrevas.

"Buu-juu-juu", su raptor se había burlado mientras la tenían a ella y a su madre cautivas. "Llora todo lo que quieras, pequeña niña. Papi no vendrá a salvarte. No hay nada que ame más que el sonido del temor de alguien. El sonido de alguien rogando por su vida. La vida es dolor, perra. Que mal que no vivas lo suficiente para acostumbrarte a ello".

Nunca desde el día del funeral de su madre había derramado ni una lágrima. Y no iba a dejar que las despreciables escorias que la tenían ahora la quebraran.

Era más fuerte que eso.

Las luces perdieron intensidad y la nave se bamboleó bruscamente hacia la izquierda al tiempo que un disparo de blast* atravesaba el escudo de fuerza que tenían.

Por un breve instante, pensó que podría ser su padre con una partida de rescate. Pero sabía que no era así. Aún estaba en la reunión del consulado y la creía custodiada a salvo en las habitaciones del hotel de la compañía de baile.

Justo como el fatídico día en que ella y su madre habían sido raptadas del palacio de invierno, su padre no tenía ni idea de que estaban siendo atacadas.

No lo sabría hasta que le notificaran la muerte.

No puedes protegerte a ti misma. No importa cuán segura creas que estás. No importa cuanta precaución tomes, los roedores siempre encuentran una forma de… Ella había escrito esas mismas palabras en su propio diario cuando contaba con dieciséis años y un asesino le había disparado mientras estaba almorzando con unos amigos en un restaurante. Incluso rodeada de guardias y con su padre junto a ella, casi había muerto aquella noche también.

Su vida no era nada más que un pago en cheque para la escoria del universo y ellos trataban de cobrarlo en efectivo completamente.

Las lágrimas no derramadas la sofocaban al percatarse de la desesperación de su situación. Moriría aquí afuera en el espacio, violada y torturada. Sola.

La única esperanza que tenía era que quienquiera que los estaba atacando, los destruyera.

Por favor permite que sea sin dolor…

A diferencia de cómo fue la muerte de su madre.

Había sido tan lenta y dolorosa como los mercenarios pudieron llevarla a cabo. La habían torturado durante días antes de que finalmente terminaran con su vida, y aquellos gritos pidiendo piedad para ella y su hija habían quedado por siempre en la mente de Levy.

Las cosas que le habían hecho a su madre.

Las cosas que le habían hecho a ella…

La garganta se la tensó incluso más al tiempo que escuchaba los sonidos de la batalla. Las viejas paredes de la nave crujieron ominosamente. Explosión tras explosión golpeaba la lanzadera y continuaban haciéndolo por debajo de ella. Esta nave oxidada no iba a ser capaz de soportar mucho más daño. Era un milagro que hubiera aguantado tanto como lo había hecho.

Cerrando los ojos, rezó por una muerte rápida.

Pero aquel alivio tampoco llegó.

En cambio, oyó el estallido del daño infringido a los circuitos eléctricos del corredor. Por ahora, toda la energía de las puertas había sido drenada y transferida a las armas y escudos de la nave.

Las luces se apagaron.

Levy se sentó en la completa oscuridad al tiempo que se preparaba mentalmente para lo inevitable. No había ningún sonido de láseres siendo disparados desde la nave.

El final estaba cerca ahora.

Dios, cuanto iba a extrañar a su padre y el baile. Extrañar la sensación de la primera brisa de primavera sobre la piel mientras se sentaba a leer en el jardín.

Tomando una profunda respiración, se impuso al miedo. Era la hija de un comandante. Su padre había nacido en la pobreza y había ascendido por medio de su inteligencia y habilidades a través de los rangos de la milicia y terminado como presidente de su planeta. Si bien a muchos podía no gustarles él, todos concordaban en una cosa. Su padre no tenía miedo y le había otorgado ese coraje a su única hija. Ella se encontraría con la muerte calmadamente, con dignidad. Pasara lo que pasara, ella no rogaría o imploraría.

—Seré el orgullo de mis padres.

Repentinamente todo quedó completamente tranquilo y en silencio. El olor de cables quemados y humo se filtró en la estancia. Levy tosió por la humareda hasta que le ardió de nuevo la garganta.

Fuera de ahí se oían los sonidos de pies acercándose y luego disparos. Se tensó, pero quienquiera que fuera pasó rápidamente corriendo delante de la sala.

Continuó intentando sacar sus ensangrentadas manos de las esposas. Al menos hasta que escuchó a alguien fuera de la puerta.

El corazón le golpeaba en cortos y pausados latidos ante el chisporroteante sonido del rayo láser cortando el acero.

—Lo estoy comprobando ahora —dijo la voz de un hombre desde el corredor con el lenguaje Universal que permitía el Imperio para comunicarse con todas las especies conscientes. Era profunda y con acento, pero no pudo ubicar el amortiguado tono—. Hay alguna forma de vida aquí adentro como del tamaño de un pequeño humano. Podría incluso ser otro niño… Solo quiero asegurarme…

Se quedó en silencio durante algunos segundos mientras continuaba cortando a través del acero.

—Ah, vete al diablo, Sting. Algunos de nosotros no somos un animal tan vulgar como tú… —Hizo una pausa como si escuchara algo antes de decir bruscamente—. Infiernos, no, no estoy sobrio. ¿Crees que haría esta mierda si lo estuviera? Y me doy cuenta que no veo tu gordo culo aquí abajo en las trincheras así que cállate antes que me olvide que se supone que realmente me agradas.

¿Qué pasa en las galaxias conocidas? Él no sonaba como un rescatador. Ni siquiera sonaba agradable.

Levy no estaba segura de si su situación estaba por volverse mejor o…

Mucho peor.

Hubo un fuerte estallido justo antes de que una larga pieza de la puerta cayera. Aterrizó con un estruendo al tiempo que el humo emanaba del círculo irregular.

El estómago se le enredó en un frío nudo.

La luz proveniente de una pequeña linterna de mano rastreó la estancia, deteniéndose al iluminarla a ella.

A pesar del dolor en los ojos al adaptarse, trató de ver más allá de la luz, a quien sea que la sostuviera, pero todo lo que vio fue un largo y negro bulto amorfo.

El bulto atravesó el agujero y entró en la sala.

Levy metió las piernas debajo de ella, así rápidamente podría alzarse sobre los pies en caso de que lo necesitara. Una gota de sudor le bajó por la sien. Se tensó, lista para luchar contra cualquier resistencia que su golpeado y cansado cuerpo pudiera encontrarse.

Las luces volvieron, quemándola los ojos. Parpadeó varias veces y el bulto se convirtió en un soldado vestido con un traje de combate negro que estaba cubierto por una acolchada chaqueta de vuelo. Un denso y negro casco le cubría el rostro, evitando que ella viera a qué raza pertenecía.

Ninguna insignia o bandera identificaba su uniforme de ninguna manera.

¿Quién era él?

¿Qué era él?

¿Humano? ¿Humanoide? ¿O alguna otra criatura que sólo podía suponer?

Le miraba fijamente, todavía insegura de si la ayudaría, o le haría más daño. Hasta que no supiera la respuesta, se haría la dócil, embaucándole haciéndole pensar que era inofensiva. Y si intentaba herirla, le daría un fuerte rodillazo en aquella parte de su anatomía que los hombres preciaban más de sí mismos y esperaba que cualquiera que fuera su especie, tuviera el efecto deseado.

Pero no se acercó.

Para su sorpresa, apagó la linterna y la deslizó dentro de un bolsillo en la pierna derecha. Se movió lentamente, como si tratara de darle confianza ante sus intenciones. Se desabrochó las correas del casco que lo aseguraban a su traje de combate y se lo quitó.

Levy se asombró por el atractivo rostro con cabello azul revuelto y una marca en el rostro derecho del rostro.

De la oreja izquierda se sostenía un audífono y micrófono así que seguía en comunicación con quien sea que estuviera hablando antes. Los verdes estaban rodeados por un negro y espeso delineador de ojos, algo que le daba un aspecto salvaje y peligroso. Un hábito común entre ladrones y criminales.

Le recorrió lentamente con la mirada el cuerpo, captando cada detalle con una precisión que un mecha envidiaría.

Cuando volvió a mirarle el rostro, ella vio lástima y preocupación.

—Soy Jellal —dijo gentilmente en el lenguaje Universal como si engatusara a un asustadizo gatito—. No voy a lastimarte. Lo prometo.

Por alguna razón que no podía comprender a fondo, le creía, incluso aunque desprendía un aire que decía que podría ser letal si fuera necesario.

El alivió la atravesó.

Jellal se acercó a ella cuidadosamente y la gentileza de las acciones la dejó sin aliento.

—¿Puedes entenderme?

Se percató de que su acento era de Miatsu, un planeta aliado al suyo.

—Sí.

Él asintió al tiempo que se quitaba la chaqueta y la ponía sobre los hombros de ella.

—Todo está bien, te llevaremos a casa.

Se arrodilló para examinar las esposas e hizo una mueca al ver cuán ensangrentadas y magulladas tenía las muñecas.

Siseó cuando uno de los cortes rozó el acero. Ahora que estaba a salvo y ya no se consumía por el terror, el palpitante dolor de estas era insoportable.

—Tenemos un pequeño problemas con estas.

—Eso veo. Estabas definitivamente decidida a liberarte, ¿no?

Asintiendo, ella pudo oler el alcohol en su aliento, sin embargo le parecía que estaba completamente sobrio. No había indecisión o desequilibrio en él para nada.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que hubieras estado igualmente decidida a evitar que te mantuvieran encerrada aquí.

Una luz de diversión apareció en los ojos oscuros mientras se sacaba unos alicates de otro bolsillo. Sonriéndole, las hizo girar antes de posicionarlas sobre la cadena.

El aire de diversión murió al instante siguiente.

Él golpeó ligeramente el audífono para abrir el canal.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Gruñó a quienquiera que estuviera al otro lado—. Maldición, , estúpido, hijo de… Tengo una prisionera aquí a la que estoy tratando de liberar de un par de esposas. ¿No podías darme una pequeña advertencia antes? Juro a los dioses que… Si sobrevivo a esto, serás un mal recuerdo… Y tú, idiota, te preguntas por qué hago esa mierda de señalización. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Levy tragó en seco al tiempo que el terror la atravesaba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo para qué?

—¿Tres minutos? —Jellal gruñó—. Te odio. Realmente, realmente te odio. —Dejó salir otra maldición al tiempo que trataba desesperadamente de corta las esposas.

—Son de calidad militar —le dijo. Haría falta algo mucho más poderoso que su herramienta para cortarlas—. La nave está a punto de explotar, ¿no?

La ofreció una mirada que se lo confirmó al tiempo que tiraba de la cadena que ligaba las esposas entre sí. Sí, claro, como si pudiera romperlas con las manos desnudas.

Estaba muerta después de todo.

El corazón se le hundió dolorosamente en el estómago. No podía creer que hubiera estado tan cerca de la libertad para perderla de nuevo. Cubrió la mano de él con la suya.

—Vete mientras puedas. Y gracias por al menos tratar de salvarme.

El enfado y la mirada de determinación la tocaron.

—No te dejaré aquí para morir.

—Has hecho tu buena acción del día. No deberías morir por ello.

Rió amargamente mientras que trabajaba con las esposas.

—Ninguna buena acción queda sin castigo. Créeme, sé de eso

—Por favor, vete —se la quebró la voz, pero lo decía en serio. Estaba resignada a su destino—. No hay necesidad de que ambos muramos esta noche.

Su fiera mirada la atravesó.

—Hice el juramento de salvar toda vida que pudiera. No voy a retractarme hora. Podré ser un montón de cosas, pero un cobarde nunca ha sido una de ellas.

Levy iba a comenzar a discutir con él, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una oscura sombra cayó sobre ellos.

Encogiéndose, ella alzó la mirada, esperando que fuera Yomazu.

Pero era algo mucho más siniestro y mil veces más mortífero.

Era también la última cosa que jamás hubiera esperado ver…

Némesis.

Por un momento, creyó que podría desmayarse después de todo. Némesis era el asesino más temible que alguna vez vivió. Cada gobierno conocido, incluyendo el suyo propio, lo querían muerto, y el precio por su cabeza era asombroso. Nadie había nunca tenido uno más alto.

Nadie.

Tal vez no sea él…

Pero sabía que sí. Todo el que estuviera por encima de la edad de tres años conocía las historias de la criatura que vestía un traje de batalla negro con una chaqueta que tenía una calavera de metal con un halo de acero y espadas cruzadas de la Liga detrás de ésta. Era una marca que dejaba en todos los cuerpos de sus víctimas. Estaba orgulloso de su brutal ocupación, especialmente cuando mataba a otros de su misma calaña.

Según sabía, nadie había sobrevivido nunca a un enfrentamiento con él.

Esperando que los matara a ambos, se quedó estupefacta cuando Jellal dio un paso hacia atrás y Némesis quebró las esposas sin usar nada excepto las manos enguantadas. La recogió en brazos como si no pesara nada de nada y envolvió la chaqueta a su alrededor.

—¿Qué estás esperando, Jellal? —gruñó con una voz electrónicamente distorsionada—. Pon tu culo en movimiento.

Jellal bufó al tiempo que alzaba su casco del suelo.

—Estoy a tu servicio ahora.

—Cincuenta y cinco segundos y contando. Hijos de puta mejor empiezan a correr. Están a punto de freírse.

El blazer es un tipo de arma láser


	4. Nemesis

Jellal corrió delante de ellos.

Levy no podía respirar, se aferraba a su apreciada vida mientras Némesis corría hacia la compuerta de aire que habían perforado en un lateral de la nave.

En el instante en que estuvieron a bordo de su lanzadera, Jellal tiró de la palanca, sellándolos dentro, mientras quitaba el puente temporal a la otra embarcación.

—¡Despejado!

Pero no estaba despejado, y ella lo sabía. La explosión del barco de Yomazu podría herirlos gravemente. Los escombros podrían matarlos.

Alguien lanzó la nave en híper impulsor. La acción fue suficiente para golpear a Nemesis contra la pared, y hacerlo gruñir por ello. Sin embargo, no aflojó el agarre sobre ella. Aún más sorprendente, fue que impidió que se hiciera daño al estrellarse contra el acero.

Con el rostro reflejando disgusto, Jellal lanzó su casco al suelo con tanta fuerza que rebotó casi un metro antes de rodar por el pasillo. Los miró fijamente.

—Realmente odio esta mierda —avanzó por el pasillo.

El agarre de Nemesis sobre ella se apretó.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A conseguir una bebida y a matar a Happy… No necesariamente en ese orden.

Ella sintió los músculos del brazo de Nemesis contraerse en respuesta. Pero él no dijo nada más mientras se encaminaba hacia otro corredor lejos de Jellal. Se estremeció ante la realidad de él sosteniéndola.

Estoy en los brazos del ser más letal jamás nacido.

O engendrado.

Una criatura que era continuamente perseguida por cada gobierno conocido. El era todo lo que ella odiaba en el universo. Violento. Despiadado. Implacable. Aun así, no podía odiarlo, y eso no tenía sentido alguno.

Tal vez era porque jamás había pensado que alguien como él pudiese ser capaz de ser bondadoso… o de tener alguien tan amable y altruista como Jellal en su compañía.

Por lo que sabía, Némesis nunca había salvado a nadie.

Hasta ella.

—¿Por qué me salvaste?

El no respondió. En cambio, la llevó a una habitación que servía como una especie de enfermería. Instrumentos médicos y botellas de medicina estaban colocados cuidadosamente en una vitrina, no muy lejos de una larga cama. El olor a antiséptico la hizo picar la nariz. Todo estaba impecablemente blanco y ordenado, un bienvenido contraste después de la suciedad de sus secuestradores.

Levy miró a Némesis, asustada de que aún pudiera matarla. Pero él parecía ignorarla, al menos tanto como podía dado el hecho de que estaba en sus brazos.

La colocó suavemente sobre la cama, luego se movió para sacar una cálida manta de la parte inferior del armario. Con una suavidad que ella nunca hubiese atribuido a un asesino despiadado, la envolvió con ella.

Levy estaba minuciosamente pendiente de él, incluso hasta en la manera que la luz se reflejaba en su extraño casco con un brillo misterioso. Parecía más grande que un humano, más alto, más fuerte. Enorme. No tenía idea de a que especie pertenecía, aún así, tenía que ser por lo menos humanoide.

Observó el juego de músculos bien definidos bajo el traje de batalla mientras el apretaba un panel junto a la puerta y abría el armario.

¿Quién era él?

Esa era la pregunta del trillón de créditos y si ella supiera la respuesta, sería la persona más rica viva…

O muerta antes de que pudiera respirar otra vez.

Nadie defendía su identidad con más recelo que esta criatura.

Y ella tenía que admitir que no había nada más caliente que un hombre con ese tipo de físico perfecto cuyo rostro estaba totalmente oculto. Un renegado total que no respondía a ninguna ley que no fuera la suya.

Esta era la criatura más mortal jamás nacida, y silenciosamente removía las esposas de las magulladas muñecas con una ternura que era inconmensurable.

Sus fantasías se desbocaron con las posibilidades. Sin duda, ese rostro tenía que coincidir con el resto de él.

No apuestes por ello. Por lo que sabes, el es un Pigarian con tres ojos y dientes de conejo. O uno de la especie de reptiles en posición vertical.

Ew. Que desperdicio de un cuerpo estupendo sería ese…

Basta, Levy . Odias a los Asesinos. Odias todo lo que él es y todo lo que representa.

Él es la misma clase de basura cobarde que asesinó a tu madre mientras ella intentaba protegerte…La misma porquería que disparó a sangre fría a una indefensa niña de ocho años y la dejó para morir.

Era verdad. No se sabía que atrocidades había cometido este hombre por nada más que un cheque. Toda vida tiene un precio…

Él se dio la vuelta, sosteniendo un traje de batalla negro como el que él y Jellal usaban.

Levy podía sentir su mirada encima, era tan tangible como un toque. Él dudó a su lado como si estuviera inseguro.

Oh, por favor, chica. Él no está vacilando. La idea de un asesino tan letal siendo tímido…

Ridículo.

Su mejor apuesta era que la estaba midiendo para una capsula de entierro.

Pensó que le iba a hablar, pero la puerta se abrió para revelar a Jellal, que sostenía una botella medio vacía de alcohol Tondarian. Algo tan potente, que estaba prohibido en la mayoría de los planetas.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que había interrumpido, Jellal tomó el traje de batalla de las manos de Nemesis.

—Sting quería que te dijera que la próxima vez que él diga corre, debemos dejar a las víctimas a bordo y salir pitando. Estoy de acuerdo.

Levy todavía sentía a Nemesis mirándola.

—Tú fuiste el que no corrió —le recordó Nemesis.

—Oh, sí, ese fui yo, ¿verdad? —Tomó un trago directamente de la botella—. ¿Desde cuándo me escuchas de todos modos? Soy un idiota.

Nemesis no respondió a ese comentario en particular.

—¿Happy está todavía vivo?

—Por el momento. Pero solo porque el cabrón se mueve más rápido de lo que yo lo hago cuando estoy débil.

Una brusca sacudida le dijo que la nave estaba saliendo del híper espacio.

—¿Me llevan a casa? —les preguntó.

Una terrible pausa la acogió.

Finalmente, Nemesis habló:

—Pronto.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear, el agarró el alcohol de manos de Jellal y se fue.

—¡Ey! Bastardo gilipollas…

Jellal miró la puerta cerrada antes de que con rebeldía se sacara un pequeño frasco del bolsillo y le diera otro trago. Algo que admiraba desde que sabía que Nemesis lo mataría por ello, por lo que había visto.

Este hombre era, o más valiente que cualquier alma viva.

O más tonto.

Gajel cerró la puerta tras él antes de apoyarse contra la pared y dejar escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio por estar lejos de Levy . El conocía bastante bien las habilidades médicas de Jellal para adivinar que la bailarina sería sedada, así no habría ninguna posibilidad de que ella metiera la nariz donde no la llamaban.

Sin embargo, la imagen del grácil cuerpo perfilado por el fino y desgarrado camisón lo quemaba. Aunque los pechos eran pequeños, eran tan hermosos y apetitosos como los labios. Incluso ahora podía sentirla apretada contra el cuerpo. Sentir los delgados y flexibles brazos envolviéndole mientras la cargaba.

Lo que no daría por tenerla haciendo eso mientras los dos estaban desnudos…

Tenía el cuerpo tan duro que todo lo que podía hacer era no cojear. Y pensar que erróneamente creía que había sobrevivido a una verdadera tortura en el pasado.

Eso no era nada a comparación con esto.

Contrólate...

Honestamente, él preferiría que ella diese un apretón en cierta parte de su anatomía que le estaba drenando toda la sangre del cerebro antes de perder el poco razonamiento que le quedaba.

Estás controlado.

Yeah, dile eso a tu polla. En este momento, no está exactamente escuchándote. Obligando a su mente a dirigirse hacia otros pensamientos, se quitó el agobiante casco de modo que pudiera respirar y tratar de relajarse. Liberó el húmedo y negro cabello del apretado agarre en la nuca y lo dejó caer sobre los hombros.

Con un suspiro cansado, tiró el alcohol en una bajante de basura, luego sacó las gafas oscuras del bolsillo y se encaminó a reunirse con el resto de la tripulación en la sala de control ubicada en la parte frontal de la nave.

Sting y Happy estaban haciéndose bromas el uno al otro cuando entró.

—Ey, Happy —dijo Sting sarcásticamente—. Mira esto… El hombre está sin su disfraz. ¿Crees que quiere ser descubierto o está buscando una razón para matar a la mujer? ¿Cuáles son tus apuestas?

Happy resopló.

—No apostaré una mierda, troll. Ya te debo el pago de dos semanas. Añadiré que trabajaré solo para pagarte a ti.

Sting dejó escapar una risa malvada. Pero claro, con casi dos metros quince de altura, podía ser desagradable con la mayoría de las personas y salirse con la suya. Especialmente aquellos como Happy, que solo le llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura.

Un típico hombre Daiyokai, Sting pertenecía a la más brutal de todas las razas conocidas. Una que valoraba la belleza física solo secundada por la fuerza. Con dorado alborotado, las facciones eran perfectas y angulosas. Pero a Gajel no le importaba como lucía. Sting era crudo, de fuerza salvaje y un experto brillante en tecnología.

Happy, por otra parte, parecía casi frágil en comparación. Donde Sting era sólido y enorme como un árbol, Happy era delgado y de huesos finos. El cabello azulado y liso caía sobre el lado izquierdo del rostro, cubriendo una atroz cicatriz de la que ellos jamás hablaban.

Ignorándolos mientras intercambiaban pullas, Gajel dejó caer el casco al suelo y se sentó en la silla del piloto. Revisó los parámetros, sabiendo que no iba a haber correcciones. Sting y Happy eran los mejores. De lo contrario, no estarían ahí.

Estarían muertos.

—¿Te bañaste en la sangre de Yomazu y kawazu? —le preguntó Happy.

Gajel le dirigió a Happy una mirada condenatoria.

—Lo habría hecho, si alguien no detonara las cargas prematuramente.

—Yeah, Happy. Tienes que revisar ese problema tuyo de detonación prematura.

Happy arrojó un cuchillo a la cabeza de Sting .

Sting lo atrapó y se rió antes de arrojarlo de vuelta a Happy quien lo atrapó con la misma facilidad.

—Sigue haciendo eso, humano, y vas a herir mis sentimientos.

—Tú no tienes sentimientos, Daiyokai.

—No es cierto. Comparado con Gajel , soy tan sensible como una mujer.

—Dios sabe que estás empezando a lloriquear como una —Gajel se frotó el ojo derecho bajo las gafas mientras volvía a pensar en la misión que acababan de completar.

La justicia había sido servida con rapidez y frialdad. Mañana Jellal informaría a su cliente sobre la muerte de los hermanos Yomazu y Kawazu. Por supuesto que eso no traería de vuelta al hijo de la senadora, pero aseguraría que Kawazu no decapitara a otro niño y enviara la cabeza a su madre.

Solo eso lo hacía desear haber tenido más tiempo con el bastardo.

Pero no había nada más que hacer. Kawazu estaba muerto y a ellos se les pagaría.

Sufriendo por la pobre senadora, y por una pena que ni siquiera podía empezar a comprender, Gajel miró por la ventana la oscuridad que giraba alrededor de ellos. El dolor de la senadora ante la pérdida aún lo perseguía cuando trataba de imaginar a un padre que se preocupaba tanto por su hijo.

Los dioses sabían que ninguno de sus padres, ya sean reales o adoptivos, habrían dado una mierda por él.

A algún nivel le consolaba pensar que no todo el mundo era tan frío e insensible como él había aprendido a ser. Que había gente como Jellal o la senadora que podían amar y que podían llorar por la pérdida del niño que habían traído al mundo.

En el vacío sin luz que estaba mirando, una imagen de Levy bailando en su último ballet flotó ante sus ojos, lo que no ayudó a calmar la excitación en absoluto.

Maldita sea, ¿Por qué se sentía así?

Pero claro, ella siempre había sido capaz de agitarle los sentidos. Cada vez que la veía bailar, le había tocado una parte del alma, una parte de él que prefería pensar que llevaba mucho tiempo muerta y maldita. Ella, sola, le había hecho ver la belleza en un universo normalmente despreciable. Le había hecho sentir más que el frío y corrupto vacío.

Era la belleza y la dulzura personificada.

Gajel se burló de su propia estupidez. Él lo sabía bien. Nadie era bueno, y nadie mayor de diez años carecía de cicatrices. La vida era brutal y hacía a todo el mundo víctima.

Y pensamientos sobre ella no estaban ayudando a su mal humor en lo más mínimo.

Sting se volvió en su silla.

—Hablando de mujeres… ¿Quién es el adorno por el que estuvisteis a punto de morir?

Gajel rechinó los dientes, mientras la ira le devoraba. Siempre había odiado ese término denigrante para las mujeres. Lo extraño era que ni siquiera sabía por qué. Simplemente le parecía mal desestimar así a una persona. Algo que no tenía sentido cuando uno consideraba el hecho de que asesinaba gente por un cheque.

Yeah, el era definitivamente un chiflado.

Aclarándose la garganta, mantuvo el tono uniforme y plano.—Levy McGarden . La bailarina.

Sting dio un bajo y apreciativo silbido.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo ella con esos cabrones?

Gajel atravesó con una divertida mirada al Daiyokai, era una pregunta tan estúpida que no había razón para siquiera molestarse en contestarla.

—Jo, idiota. —dijo Happy sarcásticamente—. ¿Qué crees que estaría haciendo con ellos? ¿Dándoles lecciones de ballet?

Sting estrechó la mirada sobre Gajel .

—Dime de nuevo, ¿Por qué no puedo matarlo?

—Tienes miedo de manejar explosivos.

Sting maldijo.

—Un día, voy a superar eso y cuando lo haga…

—Yo sabiamente dejaré de molestarte —Happy le guiñó un ojo.

Gajel puso los ojos en blanco ante las incesantes pullas. Los dos eran como hermanos testarudos. Pero a pesar de todas sus bravatas, eran leales el uno al otro tanto como lo eran a él.

Eso por sí solo los hacía invaluables.

Ignorándolos, Gajel comprobó de nuevo los controles, luego extrajo un libro de contabilidad electrónico y comenzó a hacer notas para la próxima misión.

En menos de una hora, empezaron a atracar en su estación fija, una que Gajel había construido nueve años atrás cuando había dejado La Liga. Fue solo en los últimos cuatro años que se había convertido en una monstruosidad con los trabajadores que seguían con orgullo su nuevo código.

Protege al inocente y mata a los parásitos.

Simple y elegante, era finalmente un código por el que podía vivir y morir.

Jellal había sido el que nombró su operación. La Sentella. Una palabra que significa un quórum de centinelas en la lengua nativa de Jellal. Y eso es lo que eran.

Guardianes para un mundo mejor.

La Liga controlaba las galaxias unidas y mantenía sus gobiernos en línea. La Sentella mantenía controlados a La Liga y a los otros asesinos independientes empleados.

Al menos, los inocentes tenían sus propios paladines. Y era una llamada que ninguno de ellos se tomaba a la ligera. Cada vez que un asesino o un político cruzaba la línea, respondían ante La Sentella.

Mejor dicho, respondían ante él.

Nemesis.

Jellal se unió a ellos en el puente, informando que Levy dormía sedada. Gajel se volvió a poner el casco antes de volver con la paciente.

Después del aterrizaje, la cargó desde la nave. La llevó a la planta superior de su centro de mando donde le encargó a Mira, una de sus enfermeras, que la cuidara hasta que despertara.

Mira estaba encantada de ser asignada para velar a una personalidad tan famosa. Observando a "Nemesis" con una mirada nerviosa, corrió al almacén de suministros a encontrar ropa de dormir para la pequeña bailarina que llevaba en brazos.

Negando con la cabeza ante la excesiva prisa de Mira por huir de su presencia, Gajel llevó su precioso paquete a una de las salas de observación y la colocó cuidadosamente sobre una cama grande. La cubrió con una manta extra.

Mientras se apartaba de la cama, la oyó susurrar en su sueño. Fascinado por la melódica voz, que solo había escuchado en entrevistas programadas, se volvió para echar un último vistazo a la pacifica forma en descanso.

¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan hermosa y pequeña?

Permaneció a su lado, embriagado por la suavidad de las facciones, la impertinente nariz, los altos pómulos, las cejas finamente arqueadas. El cabello corto y azulado que llegaba en suaves ondas sobre el hermoso rostro y hombros.

Era exquisita.

Él trazó la línea de la magullada mejilla, deseando matar a Kawazu de nuevo por herirla. Pero sobre todo, estaba tentado de quitarse el guante y tocar la suavidad que sabía que la piel sin defectos tendría.

No necesitas suavidad.

Era verdad. El sexo conllevaba graves riesgos y desde que la intimidad era un concepto ajeno para él, tendía a evitarlo. No le gustaba estar desnudo y desarmado ante nadie. Los pocos minutos de liberación no valían su vida.

Por lo menos así había sido hasta ahora…

Levy podría hacer que un disparo en la cabeza valiera la pena.

Sintió la presencia de Mira cuando regresó. Levantando la mirada, vio los interrogantes ojos grises.

Con una breve inclinación hacia ella, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su reunión. Eso era en lo que necesitaba concentrarse. No en la pequeña bailarina que casi había provocado que los matasen.

Gajel se reunió abajo con Jellal, Happy y Sting , ansioso por finalizar las negociaciones y retornarla a su casa. No le gustaban los sentimientos extraños que ella le provocaba. Estaba acostumbrado a ser insensible e intocable. Era cómodo para él.

Sting arqueó una ceja cínicamente.—¿Qué te retuvo?

Gajel no respondió mientras los llevaba hacia las cámaras del consejo donde Juvia ya estaba sentada y esperándoles.

Podía decir que Sting quería presionar sobre el tema, pero el temor por su vida lo mantuvo en silencio mientras se dirigía a sentarse frente a Juvia.

La sala estaba cubierta de cartas estelares y mapas, así como de fondo se escuchaba el leve ruido de los equipos de monitorización. Todo estaba limpio, ordenado y eficiente, tal y como a él le gustaba su vida.

Gajel se acercó a la pantalla que tenía a la izquierda y marcó las misiones. Las envió a la mesa que era un gran monitor interactivo donde todos ellos podían revisar los archivos con los programas.

Mientras esperaba que sus amigos se quitaran los cascos, y tomaran asiento, leyó atentamente los puntos enumerados. Era una carga pesada la que llevaban, pero eso no era nada nuevo, desde que La Liga y otros parecían pensar que estaban por encima de las leyes que ellos mismos habían creado.

Gajel se quitó el casco y tomó asiento en la cabecera de la mesa. Dirigió al grupo una rápida mirada antes de dirigirse a Jellal.

—Envía un mensaje al Sr Shinto McGarden de que le devolveré a su hija. Quiero que sepa que La Sentella no ha tenido nada que ver con su secuestro.

Jellal resopló mientras hacía una anotación con el lápiz óptico en la terminal que brillaba a través del cristal de la mesa.

—Ninguna buena acción queda impune.

Ese era el lema que Jellal repetía constantemente, y no es que Gajel lo culpara por ello. Siempre parecía ser cierto.

Él miró a Gajel .

—Con tu suerte, te dispararan cuando la lleves de vuelta —hizo otra rápida anotación sobre su tabla—. Por cierto, me entere por uno de nuestros espías que el Consulado de Gouran se derrumbó hace dos días, cuando los Probekeins amenazaron con asesinar a los hijos de los Concejales. Ocho contratos fueron firmados para llevar a cabo. Seis niños han sido encontrados mutilados, incluyendo al hijo de la Concejal Midoriko que vimos anoche. Me aseguraré de que se oiga que la muerte de Kawazu fue por el brutal asesinato del niño.

La imagen del atormentado rostro de Midoriko ante los restos de su hijo apareció en su mente. Había asesinado a Kawazu demasiado compasivamente para su gusto. Si solo hubiesen tenido más tiempo…

—¿Aparte de Kawazu quienes fueron los otros que aceptaron los contratos de los Probekeins?

—No lo sé —respondió Jellal.

Gajel se frotó la mandíbula.

—¿Cuáles fueron las negociaciones entre los Probekeins y los Gourans?

Ante el encogimiento de hombros de Jellal, Gajel cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Jellal, se supone que tienes que estar informado de todos los contratos de asesinatos. Baja la botella y averigua las razones definitivas para los asesinatos, así como el nombre sobre el último contrato y quien lo firmó. Mi conjetura es que detrás de los asesinatos está la nueva arma que los Probekeins están construyendo. De cualquier manera, necesitamos saberlo.

—Estoy en ello —Jellal anotó rápidamente.

Gajel esperó hasta que finalizó.

—Será mejor que informes inmediatamente a Shinto de que su hija está a salvo. Estoy seguro de que está a punto de doblegarse por la desaparición.

Jellal se puso en pie, moviéndose para cumplir la última orden de Gajel .

—Creo que deberíamos apuntar al embajador Abenbi —dijo Sting , mirando a Jellal salir. Abenbi era el líder de los Probekeins y un completo gilipollas —. Es hora de que les demostremos a los Probekeins que no pueden continuar intimidando a otros gobiernos. Démosles un poco de su propia mierda.

Gajel negó con la cabeza.

—Esa no es nuestra decisión. Será mejor que nos ocupemos en cumplir con nuestros contratos. Nuestro atraso ya es demasiado largo. Van a pasar varias semanas antes de que podamos tomar una nueva misión. Llegados a este punto, tendría que ser una emergencia grave para aceptar una nueva contratación.

Juvia suspiró irritadamente mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para leer en el monitor de la mesa los plazos que había maximizado para visualizarlos.

—¿Por qué no ampliar nuestro número? Sin duda, entre la multitud que tenemos empleada, habrá unos cuantos aptos para poder ejecutar los contratos.

Gajel la dirigió una seca mirada.

—¿Quieres confiarles tu espalda a ellos? Nosotros cinco somos amigos, lo hemos sido durante mucho tiempo. La lealtad entre nosotros es incuestionable.

¿Estás dispuesta a poner tu vida en las manos de un extraño?

Juvia resopló.

—No con el precio de mi cabeza… Supongo que tienes razón.

No jodas. Juvia era una de los mejores, pero a veces no pensaba las cosas. Por otra parte, él tenía la mala costumbre de pensar las cosas hasta el punto del agotamiento. Entre ellos dos, formaban un equilibrio casi normal.

Jellal volvió unos minutos después y tomó asiento. Su mirada encontró la de Gajel .

—Mc Garden te estará esperando. También quiere reunirse conmigo. Es gracioso como somos delincuentes buscados hasta que nos necesitan —la mirada era tan amarga como el tono de voz—. Creo que Mc Garden va a proponernos un contrato para la protección de Levy .

El corazón de Gajel se aceleró, pero escondió la evidencia de ello.

—¿Programaste la reunión?

—Esta tarde.

Sting se giró en la silla, con una sonrisa de suficiencia torciéndole los labios.

—Pensé que estábamos demasiado atrasados para tomar algo nuevo.

Gajel le digirió una mirada venenosa.

Sting levantó las manos disculpándose.

Satisfecho de que su amigo le conociera tan bien como para no hacer más preguntas, Gajel señaló la mesa donde se mostraban los programas.

Como era típico, Sting se quejó inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué siempre soy el respaldo de Happy y Juvia? Especialmente de Happy. Me gustaría que le enseñaras como violar códigos de acceso. Ese cabrón es peligroso.

—¿Yo? ¿Peligroso? La última vez que salimos juntos tú hiciste sonar dos alarmas. Para ser un experto en tecnología dejas mucho que desear.

—Cuidado, chico —advirtió Sting , enseñándole los colmillos a Happy—. Yo podría sentirme hambriento una de estas noches y decidir que no necesitamos un experto en armas.

Gajel negó con la cabeza ante sus bravuconerías, sabiendo que ellos eran buenos amigos. Sin embargo, se hostigaban continuamente el uno al otro sobre sus diferencias raciales.

Happy era de Caron, un sistema humano. Sting era Daiyokai, una avanzada raza predatoria que a veces se alimentaba de humanos. A Gajel , un híbrido de las dos razas, realmente no le gustaba escuchar sus gilipolleces.

Sting tenía las tradicionales facciones Daiyokai lo que le otorgaba un rostro excepcionalmente apuesto. Los largos dientes caninos brillaban cuando sonreía.

Gajel estaba agradecido de que sus propios dientes fueran una versión más reducida de los de Sting . Sin embargo, eran lo suficientemente largos como identificarlo como un bastardo mestizo, especialmente cuando los combinabas con los ojos, que él nunca mostraba al mundo.

A diferencia de Sting , él no podía soportar su especie.

En todo caso no era ni de aquí ni de allí.

—Juvia—dijo, llamando a la asesina del agua—. Si necesitas ayuda con tus objetivos, yo te apoyaré. Eso dejará algo de tiempo libre a Sting .

Juvia esbozó una sonrisa. La encantaba la emoción de cazar y asesinar a los corruptos. Gajel recordó un tiempo pasado cuando él había compartido su entusiasmo, pero esos días habían terminado hacía tiempo. Ahora, lo único que quería era paz y soledad.

—El número es bajo esta semana —Juvia buscaba en su lista. Arrastrando un dedo sobre la imagen del Emperador Probekein que habían nombrado, envió electrónicamente la foto a través del escritorio hasta la mesa de Sting —. Creo que podría programar una oportunidad para dar un paseo por Abenbi —

Gajel negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba el archivo de Abenbi al final de Sting .

—Aténganse a los asesinatos políticos asignados. No quiero ningún mensaje del asesinato del embajador Probekein.

Sting frunció los labios.

—Ese hijo de puta merece morir.

Gajel se tensó ante la confrontación directa.

—Tenemos cantidad suficientes de órdenes para nuestros arrestos ahí fuera. No hay que darles una razón extra para ejecutarnos, ¿de acuerdo?

Necesitamos pruebas sólidas antes de actuar. Cuando las tenga, estaré contento de dejar que tú y Juvia lo atrapéis. Diablos, incluso os ayudaría —se comprometió, renuente a pelear con uno de sus pocos amigos verdaderos. Tenía suficientes enemigos para eso.

Sting retrocedió en la silla.

Gajel miró a su alrededor a cada uno de ellos.

—No tenemos misiones en un futuro próximo que requieran al equipo completo. Hay algunas coincidencias. Obsérvenlas y actuar en consecuencia.

Mantengan los enlaces abiertos en caso de emergencia. Nuestra próxima reunión será en ocho días, la hora esta anotada en sus agendas. Buena suerte —finalizó de esa forma más por hábito que por necesidad.

Los miembros descargaron sus misiones en los portátiles, luego cogieron los cascos y se despidieron con Sting poniéndose el disfraz de Némesis, una salvaguarda en caso de que alguien estuviera vigilando la habitación.

Jellal permaneció sentado con Gajel , en espera de que la habitación se vaciara.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, se volvió hacia él.

—No estoy seguro de que debas aceptar el contrato de McGarden. No podemos permitirnos responsabilidades.

Gajel odiaba la forma en que Jellal era capaz de leerlo. A pesar de que mantenía sus expresiones y estados de ánimo cuidadosamente ocultos,

Jellal siempre había poseído una capacidad extraordinaria de ver más allá de su fachada, y era la única criatura viva a la que le había permitido cuestionar sus acciones.

—Realmente me gustaría que dejaras de predecir mis pensamientos. Como le dije a Sting , estamos demasiado atrasados para tomar más. Vas a tener que pedir disculpas a su padre. Dile que llame a sus tropas Gourish para protegerla.

Se movió hacia la pared derecha y presionó los botones para cambiarse de ropa.

—Somos asesinos, no niñeras —finalizó, quitándose el traje de batalla.

Jellal le dio la espalda a Gajel y continuó hablando:

—Te sientes atraído por ella —fue una declaración, no una pregunta.

—No jodas —dijo secamente—. No estoy ciego o muerto… todavía. ¿Puedes decirme que ella no tiene ningún atractivo para ti?

Jellal rió.—Oh, Diablos, sí. Definitivamente me encantaría conseguir un pedazo de eso. Pero también sé cuantas veces has ido a verla bailar. Acéptalo, estas encaprichado, y eso no es normal en ti.

—Es una mujer hermosa. La deseo, nada más —Gajel reacomodó la pared, no quería que nadie, ni siquiera Jellal, conociera sus verdaderos sentimientos. Recogiendo las botas del suelo, se sentó en la silla.

—¿Nada más? —Jellal giró la silla hacia él con una ceja levantada.

Gajel le frunció el ceño mientras se ponía las botas.

—Esta discusión está terminada.

Recuperó las gafas oscuras de la mesa y se las puso para ocultar los extraños y rojizos ojos humanos.

Con una última mueca a Jellal, abandonó la habitación.

Alejó las palabras de Jellal de su mente al caminar por el corredor, mientras las personas huían de él como si temieran que los matara solo por estar ahí.

Como si fuera a molestarse por cualquiera de ellos.

Puso los ojos en blanco ante sus acciones y ante las estúpidas palabras de Jellal. Él era un soldado, no algún idiota enfermo de amor. Demasiado bien conocía sus deberes y obligaciones, nada le distraería jamás de ellas. Especialmente no una bailarina cuyo padre presidía un gobierno y un ejército que lo quería muerto.

Era, y había sido muchas cosas durante su vida, pero estúpido nunca había sido una de ellas.

Dirigiéndose hacia Mira y su puesto, estaba contento de deshacerse del disfraz de Nemesis.

El nacimiento de Nemesis había sido necesario, lo dejaba libre para vagar sin demasiados francotiradores disparándole. Y con sus facciones híbridas únicas, si las autoridades alguna vez descubrían la identidad de Nemesis, no tardarían mucho en tenerle tendido en el suelo.

No era que no lo estuviesen intentando ya, pero no necesitaba darles otra razón para que vinieran a por él.

Por ahora, la gente suponía que Gajel Redfox Inferno era otro siervo de Nemesis, un papel que le sentaba bien. En tanto que su identidad se mantuviera en secreto, podría mantener una casi normal existencia.

Pero su identidad era solo una de las muchas razones por las que nunca podría involucrarse con alguien. Si algo había aprendido en la vida, era que no podía confiar en nadie.

Las personas eran sus amigos hasta que miraba hacia otro lado.

Incluso con lo mucho que confiaba en Jellal y en los demás, no se sorprendería de que un día uno de ellos le atacara por la espalda. Era, después de todo, inherente a todas las especies. La historia de todos los mundos estaba escrita con la sangre de las amistades y alianzas que habían ido mal.

Pero Levy …

Gajel sofocó las emociones que lo inundaban al pensar en ella, y volvió al calmante vacío en que confiaba.

Ella no era nada para él, y nunca sería nada más que un recuerdo sobrante.

Al menos eso es lo que pensaba hasta que entró en la habitación y se encontró cara a cara con esos inolvidables ojos color chocolate.

Aclaraciones:

Primero: Happy es humano

Segundo: trato de adaptar a todos los personajes pero dado que los gobiernos como Gourish y Probekein (junto con su gobernante Abenbi) no son realmente importantes para ser adaptados los deje así, no aparecen explícitamente en la historia y no los extrañaran, los nombre extras que aparecen con los personajes vienen de ellos mismos, y el apellido actual de Gajel tiene un porqué que se vera mas adelante.

Tercero: Se que ver a Gajel, Jellal, Sting , Juvia y Happy juntos es muuuuuy raro pero dadas las personalidades de los personajes de esta obra tenia que escoger a los personajes de fairy tail que mas se le asemejaran, de todos estos quizás Jellal sea el mas ooc pero necesito que este en este papel para la siguiente novela que estoy adaptando que se relaciona con esta.

Sin nada mas que decir, adioooos!


	5. Regreso a casa

Advertencia: este capitulo contiene insinuaciones sexuales y lenguaje fuerte

CAPÍTULO 4

Otra vez, Levy se despertó en un entorno poco familiar, pero éste no parecía tan ominoso como antes. En primer lugar, no yacía sobre una pila de basura, y por otro lado, sus muñecas habían sido limpiadas y vendadas. No la estaban lastimando más en modo alguno.

Pero cuando recordó a Némesis, se sobresaltó, levantándose con el corazón alojado en la garganta.

¿Dónde estoy? Ésta no era la nave donde se había quedado dormida. No había movimiento. Ningún apacible zumbido de motores...

Estaba sobre suelo firme, en alguna parte.

¿Qué habían hecho con ella? Era sumamente desconcertante despertarse sin tener ni idea de su localización o cómo había llegado hasta aquí. Estaba viva, pero por todo lo que sabía, todavía la estaban manteniendo en cautiverio.

Furiosa y asustada, registró el cuarto, buscando alguna pista sobre su destino.

Repentinamente, las tenues luces se iluminaron. La puerta se desvaneció hacia la transparencia para mostrar a Levy una joven albina, con uniforme de enfermera, mirando dentro de la habitación. La joven vaciló como insegura de si debía o no entrar. Una sonrisa amable curvó los labios mientras la puerta finalmente se deslizaba abierta permitiendo que entrara.

—Está a salvo —se acercó para detenerse junto a la cama. La puerta regresó a ser de un opaco gris oscuro—. Aquí nadie la lastimará. Lo prometo —los ojos color azul intenso resplandecían con honradez y calidez.

Levy confió en ella.

Con las luces encendidas, notó la riqueza del mobiliario. La cama sobre la que estaba sentada estaba hecha de madera oscura y tallada, de una rareza que pocos podrían permitirse. Visillos de gasa blanca colgaban sobre los altos postes, escudando a la cama de las posibles corrientes de aire. Además, había un armario de equipo médico junto a ella. El cuarto parecía una extraña mezcla entre un hospital y un hotel.

Confundida, Levy volvió la mirada de nuevo hacia la mujer.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—El dónde no es importante. Estará en casa pronto ahora que está despierta —sonrió con una cara que Levy reconoció como la de una admiradora—.

¿Está hambrienta o sedienta, Su Alteza?

Ante la declinación de Levy, se movió hacia la puerta.

—Mi nombre es Mirajane. Quédese aquí y conseguiré un traje de batalla para usted. Si necesita cualquier cosa, sólo presione el botón de llamada y ya sea yo, u otra enfermera, vendrá inmediatamente —con una última sonrisa, se fue.

En la tranquilidad de la habitación, oyó el viento feroz afuera y un golpeteo insistente. Su mirada fue atraída hacia las ventanas brillantemente coloreadas en la pared del fondo. Un nudoso árbol de forma extraña, azotado por el viento fuerte, golpeaba las ramas contra la ventana.

Frunciendo el ceño, deseó poder identificar el árbol. Eso podría ayudarla a hacerse una idea de dónde estaba.

Y aunque conocía los elementos básicos sobre los planetas que formaban los Sistemas Unidos del Universo , sus conocimientos no alcanzaban a diferenciar la vegetación.

Levy suspiró, volvió a pensar en su padre. A esta hora, probablemente alguien más había descubierto su ausencia y se la había comunicado. No había duda de que reuniría fuerzas frenéticamente para buscarla en cada fracción del espacio. Por lo que sucedió la última vez que había sido secuestrada, sólo podía imaginarse el terror, el miedo y la cólera por la que él estaba atravesando.

Se le contrajo la garganta mientras rezaba porque estas personas realmente tuvieran la intención de devolverla a Gouran. No estaba segura de que su padre pudiera soportar mentalmente perderla así.

No, después de lo que sucedió la última vez...

La puerta se deslizó abriéndose, sobresaltándola de sus pensamientos. Esperando a Mirajane, se dio la vuelta y, entonces, se congeló mientras se quedaba sin aliento ante lo último que esperaba ver.

Vaya...

Alto y esbelto, era la cosa más sexy que alguna vez hubiera visto en toda su vida, y dado que en su compañía de danza había unos ardientes pedazos de queso, eso decía mucho. Pero ninguno de ellos se comparaba al peligroso desconocido de la habitación.

Aunque los hombres a los que estaba acostumbrada eran más ardientes que el infierno, lo que a ellos les faltaba era el aura feroz de poder que emanaba de este hombre y sus facciones severas y duras.

Era como si fuera el más mortífero de los depredadores.

Fiero. Esa era la única palabra que le hacía justicia. Seguramente, no había otro soldado en el universo entero que pudiera igualarse en términos de belleza carnal o conducta letal.

El cabello negro azabache y tenía unos rasgos afilados y gélidos. Usaba unas gafasoscuras y negras que la molestaron debido a que no podía verle la parte superior de la cara o el color de los ojos. No es que importara. Había visto lo suficiente como para saber que en la tierra de los hombres magníficos, no tenía parangón.

La ropa era de un negro tan profundo que parecía absorber toda la luz, y estaba decorada con plata...

No, no era plata. Esas eran armas metidas en las mangas y las solapas de su abrigo largo hasta los tobillos. El lado izquierdo del mismo se retiró hacia atrás, exponiendo un blaster enfundado que llevaba atado a la cadera izquierda. Las botas de caña alta tenían hebillas de plata subiendo por los costados, labradas con la imagen de cráneos. Al menos, eso es lo que pensó a primera vista, ya que mientras él se acercaba se dio cuenta de que podían desprenderse y doblarse como armas, también.

Vaya, o era extremadamente paranoico o más letal que un equipo de asesinos de la Liga.

Y eso decía algo.

El cuello de la camisa era alto, pero se abría en el cuello lo suficiente como para mostrar un vislumbre de una cruel cicatriz a lo largo de la garganta. Se veía como si alguien hubiera intentado cortarle la cabeza.

Y mientras se acercaba, se dio cuenta de que tenía más cicatrices justo por encima y por debajo de las orejas, junto con cicatrices apenas perceptibles que le marcaban la mejilla hasta la nariz. No arruinaban su atractivo, pero no obstante, eran obvias. Como si algo le hubiera arañado… Sólo que eran más precisas… como si hubiera tenido la cara dentro de una prensa o alguna clase de aparato.

¿Había sido torturado?

Cuando giró la cabeza hacia un lado como si escuchara algo afuera, ella vio el intercomunicador plata y negro en el oído y la larga trenza pequeña bajando por su espalda… la marca de un asesino adiestrado. Y dado que no llevaba un uniforme de las Fuerzas Armadas, significaba que era independiente. Lo más bajo de lo bajo.

No, no era peligroso.

Era un cobarde y un matón.

La sangre la corrió fría mientras estallaba la ira.

Gajel hizo una pausa como si percibiera la mirada de odio en los ojos verdes de Levy. Había asumido, o tal vez había esperado, que todavía estuviera dormida, para poder devolvérsela a su padre antes de que se despertara.

Debería haberlo pensado mejor.

Estaba despierta y, por la mirada en sus ojos, era obvio que odiaba sus entrañas… Y eso sin saber que era Némesis. Demonios, ¿cuánto peor se crisparían sus labios si supiera la verdad sobre él?

No es que importara. Ella era, simplemente, un momentáneo punto de luz en la corriente de su vida.

Aún con su obvio desdén hacia él, el cuerpo reaccionó ante ella como si le acariciara con las manos. Estaba duro y dolorido, era todo lo que podía hacer para no maldecir. Cada parte de él estaba sintonizada con ella.

Cada parte la deseaba ardientemente...

Jellal tiene razón. Soy un idiota.

Levy era la única mujer a la que alguna vez realmente había querido, y maldito fuera si sabía por qué. Había algo en ella que le llegaba. La manera en la que se movía, como un sueño. Tan graciosa. Tan tranquila.

Algo sobre ella que parecía puro e intocado. Inocente. Y le hacía olvidar, incluso por un momento, lo manchado que estaba.

Menudo idiota eres.

Era Némesis. Solo. Letal. Frío. Ese era todo el consuelo que alguna vez necesitaría. Pero una parte de él que odiaba, quería conocer, una sola vez, cómo se sentiría ser abrazado por una mujer como ella.

Bah, eres nauseabundo. Si continuaba con este absurdo, iba a enfermar.

Entrecerrando los ojos irritado consigo mismo, finalmente habló:

—Asumo que Mirajane ha ido a por ropa.

Levy regresó a toda prisa a la cama mientras le atisbaba cautelosamente.

—Eres Daiyokai.

Vaya, y estúpidamente había pensado que su desdén no podría aumentar. Había más veneno en esa única palabra que en la cápsula venenosa que él mantenía metida en el bolsillo ante la seria posibilidad de que pudiera estar en la situación de no ganador un día.

Deslizó la lengua sobre los largos dientes caninos. Ah, diablos, ¿a quién estaba engañando? Eran colmillos, pura y sencillamente. A estas alturas, debería estar acostumbrado a que los humanos los despreciaran.

—No se preocupe, ya he comido.

Eso sólo pareció enfadarla más.

—¿Es usted el que me llevará a casa?

—Si lo prefiere, podría flotarla de regreso.

Él esperaba que ella desatara blasfemias sobre todo él. Pero ella le asombró.

—Sabe, su comentario sarcástico no es apreciado justo ahora. He sido drogada, golpeada, casi violada, salvada, drogada otra vez, secuestrada y ahora amenazada por usted. Dígame, ¿qué más debería esperar? Tortura, o ¿sólo una buena mutilación?

Gajel hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes. Desistió. Ella tenía razón. Había atravesado una infernal prueba extremadamente dura y, tomando todo en consideración, había salido de eso con el espíritu intacto.

Le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Perdóneme. No estoy adiestrado en modales.

Levy le habría preguntado para qué estaba adiestrado, pero la respuesta era obvia.

Para matar.

Su intercambio fue interrumpido cuando Mirajane regresó con el traje de batalla que Jellal le había dado a Levy antes.

—Oh, Gajel—dijo alarmantemente sorprendida—. No sabía que estabas aquí.

Levy notó la incomodidad instantánea de Mirajane. La mujer, literalmente, se encogió de miedo como si estuviera aterrorizada ante la posibilidad de que él la azotara y la pegara.

¿Exactamente cuántas veces había sido golpeada para que reaccionara de ese modo?

—Esperaré fuera —él se movió hacia la puerta.

El ceño fruncido de Mirajane le siguió.

Tan pronto como él se fue y la puerta se hizo sólida otra vez, Levy apartó a un lado el visillo y dio un paso fuera de la cama. Los dedos se curvaron en el suelo frío.

—¿A ti no te gusta?

Mirajane saltó como si la hubiera pisado el pie.

—No —dijo a la carrera—. No es eso. Está simplemente… Él es simplemente… un poco atemorizante, supongo —Mirajane le dio el traje.

No, él era bastante atemorizante.

—¿Quién es él?

—Gajel… —Mirajane hizo una pausa y las cejas se fruncieron—. No sé su apellido. Nunca lo usan.

—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?

—No lo dicen.

Desde luego, eso era extraño.

Mirajane se inclinó más cerca y susurró:

—Los rumores que corren por aquí afirman que es un asesino renegado de La Liga.

La mandíbula de Levy se aflojó antes de que la incredulidad la llenara. No, no era posible.

—La Liga no permite que sus asesinos salgan.

—Exactamente. Gajel es el único que queda que alguna vez logró vivir más allá de algunas horas. He oído murmurar que era una especie de héroe condecorado, también. Un comandante, incluso. Dicen que se extrajo el rastreador con sus propias manos desnudas, lo arrojó en sus caras y se marchó dando media vuelta.

Levy encontró eso aún más difícil de creer. No había forma de que él pudiera haber hecho eso y haber sobrevivido. Lo más probable era que fuera una historia que el hombre había inventado para parecer aún más feroz.

Los cobardes tendían a hacer eso. Vivían a base de reputaciones que no merecían.

—¿Por qué se salió?

Mirajane sacudió la cabeza.

—Nadie lo sabe. No es algo de lo que alguna vez haya hablado. Por otra parte, rara vez habla, incluso cuando se le pregunta. La mayoría de la gente de aquí tiende a evitarlo porque es un híbrido.

El ceño fruncido de Levy se profundizó.

—¿Híbrido de qué?

—Medio humano, medio Daiyokai.

Eso también la sorprendió.

—Creía que no podíamos reproducirnos con ellos.

—Ni tampoco yo, pero ¿alguna vez ha visto a un Daiyokai que no sobrepase los dos metros antes?

No, no lo había hecho.

—Qué extraño.

—Hmmm —Mirajane habló entre dientes—. Pero no se preocupe. Estoy segura de que estará bien sola con él. Él es uno de los mejores que tiene La Sentella —la tendió la mano a Levy—. Basta de chismorreo. Ha sido un gran placer conocerla, Princesa. Le deseo éxito con su nuevo espectáculo. He oído que es uno de los mejores , Levy tomó la mano pequeña, tibia y aterciopelada de Mirajane y la dio una corta sacudida rápida.

—Ha sido un honor conocerte, Mirajane. Gracias por tu bondad. Si alguna vez quieres venir al nuevo espectáculo, sólo hazle una llamada a mi compañía y te dejaré un pase en la puerta.

Los ojos de Mirajane brillaron con amistad.

—Gracias, Princesa. Podría hacer eso —con una última sonrisa, abandonó la habitación.

Rápidamente, Levy se cambió la bata por el traje de batalla negro. Después de que terminara de abrocharse el frente, abrió la puerta y entró en el corredor para encontrarse a su hostil escolta.

Otra vez, se quedó aturdida ante la vista feroz de él. Si bien, estaba apoyado despreocupadamente contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, tuvo la sensación de que podría arrojarse contra un enemigo más rápido de lo que ella podría pestañear.

Probablemente, podría matarla igual de rápidamente. Su poder letal podía, absolutamente, compeler e hipnotizar. Como si clavaras los ojos en un bello animal salvaje y supieras que podría desgarrarte en trizas antes de que pudieras pedir ayuda.

Él se apartó de la pared del fondo, la chaqueta ondulaba como agua que fluyera graciosamente alrededor de él.

—¿Está lista?

Levy asintió con la cabeza mientras intentaba discernir la verdad de su pasado y su carácter. Había oído muchas historias sobre los soldados más valiosos de La Liga. Eran un grupo feroz, se entrenaban para matar a objetivos políticos y celosamente se protegían como la mercancía más valiosa de La Liga. Más, si eran bio-diseñados. Otros eran aceptados dentro de las academias de La Liga a una edad joven y eran adiestrados para ser despiadados.

Incluso intencionalmente psicópatas.

Si eran aceptados para ingresar dentro de La Liga, después de una ruda serie de exámenes que incluían matar a otro asesino adiestrado, eran aceptados. Sin esposas, sin amigos, ni relaciones familiares o sociales de cualquier clase. Ninguna comodidad física.

Aislado al punto de la locura.

Era matar o ser matado.

Una vez adiestrados, eran propiedad eterna de La Liga. El único modo de salir era morir.

Levy se preguntó qué clase de hombre podría desafiar a la malvada Liga que protegía e intimidaba a todos los gobiernos con su potencia militar.

Incluso su padre, quien tenía más coraje que la mayoría, se rehusaba a desobedecer una directiva de La Liga.

—¿Usted de verdad estaba en La Liga? —concedido, era una pregunta ruda, pero no era nada tímida y su curiosidad estaba matándola.

Gajel no mostró ninguna emoción. Ni contestó a la pregunta.

—Necesita tel–ass —un término callejero que venía de tele transportarse de manera rápida—. Su padre está preocupado por usted.

—¿Le llamó? —A Levy la impactó que fuera tan considerado.

—Uno de nuestro personal lo hizo.

Otra vez, ninguna emoción mientras continuaba por su camino sin ni siquiera volver la mirada atrás para asegurarse de que no se perdía.

Levy se sintió ofendida por el rudo tratamiento. Tuvo que esforzarse por mantener el paso con sus largas zancadas, que rápidamente les llevaron por el corredor hacia una zona grande de aterrizaje y trepidante de actividad.

Guau…

Ella nunca había visto una colección más impresionante de naves y combatientes. Tenían cosas aquí que el ejército de su padre mataría por poseer. De muy alta tecnología y de vanguardia.

Excepto por uno que se veía en realidad fuera de lugar.

Gajel la condujo hacia la antigua nave de combate negra, en la lejana esquina izquierda del hangar. Pasaron a varias personas, pero nadie le dirigió un saludo a él. De hecho, un número de ellos se apartaron resueltamente de su camino o se escondieron detrás de algo tan pronto como le vieron acercándose.

¿Era, exactamente, la clase de matón que todo el mundo temía?

Él se detuvo junto la nave antigua y abrió la escotilla de la cabina del piloto extendiendo la mano sobre el cerrojo de al lado. Los controles se movieron tan fluidamente como él, pero ni de cerca tan silenciosamente. Volviéndose, esperó a que ella estuviera a su lado. Dado que ella era una cabeza y media más baja que él, no podría alcanzar la escalera de abordaje.

—¿Debería saltar a por ella? —preguntó sarcásticamente.

Eso pareció divertirle, pero las facciones no le cambiaron en absoluto mientras colocaba las manos alrededor de la cintura y, sin esfuerzo alguno, la levantaba hacia la escalera. El calor de las fuertes manos a través de la tela del traje la abrasó. Sin mencionar que el olor de él la dio de lleno.

Él era delicioso, incluso para ser un asesino psicópata.

Renuente de seguir por ese camino, Levy subió a la parte superior, y luego hizo una pausa con confusión mientras miraba dentro de la nave. Había sólo un asiento…

Bajó la mirada hacia donde Gajel estaba de pie, sin prestarle atención a ella.

La incertidumbre la llenó mientras miraba de nuevo dentro de la cabina del piloto. ¿Ésta era la nave correcta? ¿Dónde se suponía que se sentaría?

¿En su regazo?

Como si...

—Siéntese delante en el asiento —Gajel instruyó desde abajo cuando finalmente notó su vacilación.

Todavía dudosa sobre eso, hizo lo que le dijo. Era realmente mucho más espacioso dentro de lo que le había parecido al principio. Pero no había ningún lugar para que él se sentara detrás de ella. Sin tocarla.

Eso no era exactamente lo que ella quería y si él intentaba cualquier cosa, asesino o no, acabaría cojeando.

Desde su posición sentada, Levy vio a alguien ofrecer dos cascos y una bitácora de ordenador. Sin un solo comentario para el trabajador, Gajel rápidamente firmó la bitácora, agarró los cascos y se unió a ella en un salto fluido que la bailarina en ella envidió. Muy pocos hombres poseían ese grado de agilidad y gracia.

¿A quién engañas, chica? No hay muchas mujeres que puedan hacerlo tampoco.

Intentando distraerse del tibio cuerpo deslizándose detrás de ella, estudió los controles de la nave. El panel principal le recordó una pieza de museo. Pero aun así, estaba en perfecto estado y más que bien mantenido.

Gajel debió de notar su interés.

—Es un Bertraud Trebuchet Fighter.

Un frío la bajó por la columna vertebral mientras reconocía el modelo. Caros y rápidos, eran las naves preferidas de la cima de la escoria y los forajidos de élite en el universo.

—¿No vuela Némesis con uno de estos? —Empezó a mirarle por encima del hombro—. ¿Es usted él?

Sus facciones estaban impasibles.

—Somos realmente buenos amigos.

Ella arqueó la ceja ante la forma en la que él lo dijo. Parecía haber una nota que le decía que eran más cercanos que sólo amigos.

—¿Como amantes?

Él le dio en el casco.

—Follo con él todo el tiempo —otra vez el tono estaba completamente desprovisto de emoción.

Levy curvó el labio ante su crudeza innecesaria. No sabía por qué, pero el corazón se la hundió al pensar en él como homosexual.

Imagínate. Los hombres que se veían tan deliciosos no eran nunca heterosexuales. Qué desperdiciada tragedia para todas las mujeres…

—¿Tiene idea de cuánto dinero podría conseguir si entregara a su amante?

—Sí, la tengo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hace?

—Porque no vale mi vida. Además, algunos días en realidad él me gusta.

Qué cosa tan extraña había dicho.

—Pensaría que siempre debería gustarle su amante.

—¿Le gusta siempre el suyo?

Levy se ruborizó ante una pregunta tan personal. Entonces, se hizo evidente para ella lo curiosa que estaba siendo con él. Le colocó el casco negro sobre la cabeza y se lo fijó.

Podía sentir los brazos moviéndose detrás de ella y notó que estaba quitándose las gafas oscuras.

Curiosa, intentó darse la vuelta.

—¡No lo haga! —la espetó, finalmente rompiendo esa fachada de hielo.

Levy se envaró. ¿Qué pasaba con sus ojos que lo había puesto tan furioso? ¿Eran deformes?

Él es un asesino, chica. Sabes que no están bien de la cabeza. Ninguno de ellos.

Era cierto. La gente normal no asesinaba para vivir y la gente normal no se acostaba con el asesino más notorio que alguna vez viviera sin delatarlo.

Los fuertes brazos la rodearon para apretar y mover los interruptores enfrente de ella. Mientras lo hacía, su manga se estiró lo suficientemente hacia

atrás para que pudiera ver momentáneamente el tatuaje de La Liga en la muñeca, en el espacio entre la manga y los guantes negros. Dejó escapar unjadeo inaudible.

Era cierto.

Él de verdad había pertenecido a La Liga.

Santo…

Con un rugido ensordecedor, los motores se encendieron, después se quedó en un zumbido suave. Con la distorsión crepitante llenándole los oídos, oyó la voz del controlador a través del interfono del casco mientras les lanzaba indicaciones.

Ella se recostó mientras Gajel se estiraba hacia ella. En el momento en que lo hizo, el cuerpo se le sacudió ante el contacto inesperado y rozó una parte de él que estaba hinchada y dura.

Una malvada sonrisa curvó los labios de Levy. No era tan homosexual.

Al menos, no enteramente...

Gajel estaba instantáneamente excitado por el cuerpo presionado contra el suyo. Su cadera estaba justo contra la polla lo que sólo le hizo ponerse más duro. El olor dulce de su cuerpo le inundó los sentidos intensificados, haciéndole querer enterrar la cara contra su cuello e inhalarla mientras ahuecaba uno de esos pechos perfectos con la mano.

Dios mío, era un idiota. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido pedir prestada a Juvia o a Jellal la nave de combate de doble asiento?

Pero claro que lo sabía. Si tuvieran una buena pelea de perros, no había nave allí afuera más rápida o mejor que esta. Y era uno con ella, como una extensión de su propio cuerpo. En su mundo, necesitaba cada ventaja.

Lo que realmente había subestimado era cómo le afectaría la presencia de Levy. ¿Cómo podría lograr llegar a Gouran sin que sus hormonas tomaran el control?

Por supuesto que puedes. Eres un soldado. Completamente adiestrado.

El sexo era igual a exposición. Exposición era igual a muerte.

Nunca dejes a nadie a tus espaldas. Nunca permitas a nadie verte. Esas lecciones habían sido cableadas en su psique y no iba a olvidarlas ahora.

Ni siquiera por ella.

Apartó los pensamientos lejos del cuerpo suave moldeado contra el de él y dirigió toda la atención a las órdenes para el lanzamiento.

La fuerza gravitacional pegó su cuerpo sólidamente contra el de él, aumentando su incomodidad. Y la excitación. La mano le tembló mientras agarraba firmemente el obturador.

Pero no hizo caso al calor que sentía, tal como la ignoraba. Además, una mujer como ella nunca tocaría voluntariamente algo tan sucio como lo era él. Y no sólo era la sangre en las manos lo que podría ofenderla. Nada acerca de él era decente o correcto. Él era una abominación.

"Nunca olvides lo que eres... Lo que has hecho". Las palabras de su padre adoptivo le hicieron eco severamente en los oídos. ¿Cómo o podría olvidársele alguna vez?

Lo recordaba, aún cuando no quería.

"Eres un animal repugnante".

Y eso era todo lo que alguna vez sería. Diablos, fue afortunado, incluso, de que su padre adoptivo le hubiera admitido dentro de su casa… si es que alguien alguna vez lo hubiera admitido en su casa.

Se sobresaltó mientras los viejos recuerdos se volvían contra él.

No tenía sentido volver a vivir un pasado que lo había atormentado bastante la primera vez. Así que hizo lo que siempre hacía y empujó esos recuerdos a un lado y se enfocó en la misión.

Llevarla a casa con la gente que la amaba.

En el plazo de algunos minutos, salieron de la órbita.

Levy observó como el planeta gris turbio se encogía fuera de la vista. Todavía no tenía idea de cuál era. Moviéndose en el asiento, oyó su abrupta inspiración.

—Quédate quieta —la ordenó con voz dura. No es que fuera, de cualquier forma, la única parte de él dura...

El tono la fastidió.

—¿Qué espera que haga aquí apretada, delante de usted?

—Espero que se quede quieta.

—Yo espero que sea un poco menos sarcástico. ¿Sabe? no quería estar aquí. Usted es el que me puso en su regazo. Si alguien debería estar enfadado por eso, debería ser yo. No es como si estuviera emocionada con esto, especialmente no con su actitud, amigo.

Gajel maldijo en voz baja. Sabía que debería disculparse por su sequedad. Pero pedir disculpas no era algo por lo que alguna vez se hubiera preocupado.

Honestamente, le maravilló el no haberla ladrado debido a que podía contarse con una mano el número de veces que, en su edad adulta, alguien había incitado tanta emoción en él.

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se recostó de golpe contra su pecho, tan fuerte, que sintió como el aliento le dejaba. Rechinando los dientes, combatió el deseo de arrancarle la cabeza de nuevo.

O matarla.

Pero eso era lo que ella esperaba que hiciera y Dios prohibiera si alguna vez hiciera algo que se esperara de él. Sin mencionar, que ella había tenido razón

antes. No había pedido que nada de esto le ocurriera. Había pasado por mucho. Las magulladuras en la cara, el cuello y los cortes profundos en las muñecas, daban testimonio de la severidad de lo que había sufrido.

Al menos no había sido violada. Su anterior diatriba le había dicho mucho. Había sido perdonada de esa humillación en particular, pero por su aspecto, habían tenido más que la intención de hacerlo. Mejor que nadie, sabía lo que era ser mantenido sujeto mientras otras personas se cebaban con él.

Sentirse impotente y perdido...

Violado incluso a pesar de una buena resistencia.

Así que le dio espacio y silencio durante el resto del largo viaje.

Levy se sentó tan quieta como podía, pero no pudo mantenerse enfadada. Estaba demasiado cansada para eso. Y mientras Gajel se relajaba detrás, ella se encontró siguiendo su ejemplo mientras que el profundo latido del corazón y el olor cálido de su piel la calmaba. Era realmente agradable ser sostenida en los brazos de alguien después de todo lo que había pasado. Quería consuelo.

No, lo necesitaba, y se odió a sí misma por esa debilidad. Siempre se había enorgullecido de ser fuerte. Pero ahora mismo, se sentía como esa niñita asustada que había suplicado por la vida de su madre. Como la niñita que quiso que alguien la abrazara cerca y le asegurara que todo estaba bien y que estaría en casa pronto, donde nadie podría tocarla.

Desafortunadamente, sabía que, incluso allí, no estaba realmente a salvo. Nunca en su vida tendría seguridad...

Pero al menos, Gajel no estaba burlándose mientras la sostenía una blaster contra la cabeza.

Todavía. Parpadeó, tratando de permanecer despierta, pero los motores eran tan arrulladores y estaba tan cansada...

Gajel apenas la atrapó antes de que se dejara caer sobre los controles. Podía oír la respiración uniforme y lenta dentro del casco.

¿Cómo puede estar dormida con un asesino adiestrado sentado detrás de ella?

Y, aquí estaba, completamentee inconsciente en su regazo mientras el suave ronquido le llegaba a través del enlace del casco.

La mujer estaba chiflada. Tenía que estarlo.

O suicida.

Diablos, tenía que ser la primera. Ponía a la mayor parte de las personas tan nerviosas que prácticamente se meaban en su presencia. Nadie alguna vez había estado así de relajada a su alrededor antes.

Ni siquiera Jellal.

Tirando de los hombros, la acunó con el cuerpo para que pudiera estar tan cómoda como fuera posible. Ella se volvió en los brazos y colocó la cabeza sobre el pecho con una mano deteniéndose justo por encima de la polla. El cuerpo le entró en combustión mientras se imaginaba que en este momento estuvieran ambos desnudos.

Éste va a ser un largo viaje...

La peor parte fue, que en algún nivel desconocido, en realidad le gustó la sensación de ella así. El calor de su cuerpo contra el de él.

Estás fuera de tu enloquecida mente.

La cogió la mano para mirarla los largos y graciosos dedos, perfectamente hecha la manicura. Como el resto de ella, eran delicados y bellos.

Antes de que pudiera detenerse, se quitó uno de los guantes para poder sujetar la mano con la suya y poder sentir la carne contra de la de él. Había tenido razón. La piel era más suave que el terciopelo. Y la sensación hizo estragos en su mente mientras se la imaginaba acariciándole.

No seas estúpido. Ella nunca te tocaría voluntariamente.

Era cierto y lo sabía. Pero aún así, no podía dejar de querer quitarse el casco y colocarse esos dedos contra la cara. Para morder las yemas de cada una…

¿Qué sería tener una mano cariñosa tocándole?

¿Sólo una vez?

Rechinando los dientes, vio la fealdad de la maltratada mano llena de cicatrices, cubriendo la belleza de la de ella.

"Eres repelente. Cada parte de ti es una cosa que ofende la vista de la humanidad..."

El estómago se le retorció ante los insultos que tenía grabados en el alma, le soltó la mano y volvió a colocarse el guante.

Eres un tonto tan patético. No hay tal cosa como una mano cariñosa para nadie. ¿Cuántas veces has tenido una esposa intentando contratarte para asesinar a su marido por su dinero o simplemente por el placer de hacerlo?

Sí, las personas eran traicioneras hasta la muerte y sólo un idiota alguna vez confiaría en una.

Levy se despertó sobresaltada ante el pequeño pitido que sonó en el tablero de mandos de Gajel. Con el corazón martillando, intentó orientarse.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Estamos bajo ataque?

Gajel señaló a la izquierda...

Ella se enderezó rápidamente, medio esperando encontrar una nave enemiga allí. Pero eso no fue lo que vio.

Se rió mientras su planeta natal surgía a la vista. Nunca había estado tan encantada de ver Gouran. Extendió la mano en el frío vidrio, clavando los ojos en él, temerosa de que si pestañeaba sería un sueño y su planeta desaparecería. El verde y azul estaba mezclado con el suelo rojo de las regiones desérticas... Era tan bello.

Estaba en casa...

Habían mantenido su palabra y no la habían dañado.

En ese momento, podría haber abrazado a Gajel por eso.

¿Estás loca?

No, simplemente estaba muy agradecida.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaban en la atmósfera del planeta y los cielos azules estaban otra vez por encima de ella mientras el tranquilo campo verde pasaba a toda velocidad debajo. La voz profunda de Gajel habló en un perfecto Gourish nativo con el controlador.

—Estoy en misión diplomática para devolver a la Princesa Levy Mc Garden a su padre. Necesito las coordenadas para aterrizar dentro o cerca de su palacio.

La voz del controlador crepitó mientras les daba indicaciones para aterrizar en la pista de aterrizaje privada de su padre.

Pero antes de que terminara de darle las coordenadas correctas, un escuadrón de ocho naves de combate les rodeó. Las naves no eran una fiesta de bienvenida.

Eran cazas militares, completamente armadas y listas para abrir fuego.

Una alarma preventiva sonó en el caza de Gajel, avisándoles de que estaban en la trayectoria de un misil o un ataque láser.

Los brazos de Gajel se apretaron en expectación mientras activaba sus propias armas y movía la mano izquierda hacia el detonador.

—Estoy aquí en una misión pacífica. Desactive el asedio. Ahora.

Ella admiró el tono tranquilo, poco agresivo, dado el hecho de que uno de los caza les rodeó colocándose al frente y obligándole a bajar la velocidad abruptamente.—Desactive usted primero —le ordenó el piloto.

El pulgar de Gajel descansaba sobre el detonador.

—No, hasta que deje de apuntar sobre mí.

El corazón la martilleaba mientras todos ellos se rehusaban a retroceder. ¿Qué pasaría si uno de los soldados de su padre entraba en pánico y disparaba sin razón? Aunque los pilotos eran cuidadosamente adiestrados, los errores ocurrían y no quería ser incluida en un informe de estadísticas bajo un "Uy, me equivoqué".

—Retira las naves de combate —espetó en el micrófono.

—¿Levy? —El tono de alivio de su padre explotó por el auricular del casco—. ¿Eres realmente tú, ángel? ¿Estás bien? —su voz se quebró en la última palabra. Debía haber pensado que Gajel estaba devolviéndole el cuerpo...

Ella se frotó los brazos contra los escalofríos que el pensamiento la causó.

—Sí, papá. Estoy bien. Por favor, hazlos retirar. Él está aquí sólo para devolverme y no me ha causado ningún daño. Ordena detener el ataque a tus tropas.

El silencio la saludó durante breves segundos.

Finalmente, su padre dio la orden de que sus soldados volvieran a la base.

Los brazos de Gajel se relajaron alrededor de ella mientras las naves de combate se rendían y las alarmas de la nave se apaciguaban.

Él desactivó las armas.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, agradecida de estar casi en casa. Le llevó varios minutos más alcanzar la pista de aterrizaje principal.

Hecho de vidrio y hormigón, nunca habían considerado al edificio particularmente atractivo. Pero hoy, era el lugar más bello del universo. Nunca había estado más feliz de verlo. La ciudad del capitolio zumbaba de actividad mientras descendían de altitud y se preparaban para aterrizar.

Gajel deslizó la nave dentro de la pista con apenas más que un susurro de un golpe antes de que se detuvieran finalmente en el centro del andén.

Después de soltar el dosel, desabrochó a Levy del asiento. Ella se quitó el casco y empezó a enfrentarle. Alzó una ceja inquisitiva mientras notaba que él no hacía ningún movimiento para quitarse su propio equipo.

—¿No va a saludar a mi padre? La mayoría de las personas consideran el más alto honor conocer al legendario comandante.

Mirando por encima del costado de la nave, Gajel negó con la cabeza ante el tremendo número de soldados reunidos.

—Parecen nerviosos.

Levy le dio el casco.

—Nunca le podré agradecer lo suficiente lo que usted ha hecho.

—Simplemente, hágase un favor y manténgase lejos de los problemas.

Las palabras provocaron la ira en ella, pero no sobre él. Sobre la realidad amarga de su vida.

—Todo lo que hice fue irme a dormir. No debería haber nada más seguro que eso.

Cuando él habló, oyó la amargura debajo de su tono:

—Habla como una verdadera civil. Confíe en mí, princesa, esa es la cosa más peligrosa que se puede hacer… Bueno, eso, e ir a la cárcel.

Esas palabras hicieron que ella se preguntara cuántas veces habría matado a alguien de ese modo.

La produjo otro helado escalofrío.

—Gracias otra vez —susurró, queriendo alejarse de él tan rápido como fuera posible.

Se dejó caer por el costado de la nave.

Una vez que los pies tocaron el suelo, corrió hacia los brazos extendidos de su padre. Tenía el corazón ligero ahora que estaba a salvo y de regreso.

Con el cabello corto y gris, y una bien recortada barba, el padre de Levy, kuzan Mc Garden era un hombre de apariencia distinguida. Pero ahora mismo, tenía círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos por falta de sueño. Él la miró ceñudamente las marcas en la cara mientras la ahuecaba la mejilla magullada con la mano.

Levy le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—No duele.

Ella vio la duda en los ojos color café.

—El Sentella me dijo que mataron a los responsables.

Levy tembló por el recordatorio de sus captores y su destino... no es que no lo merecieran.

—Lo hicieron.

Kuzan la apretaba hasta el punto que temió que la rompería las costillas.

—Tendrás a un guardaespaldas armado en el futuro dondequiera que vayas. No sé qué poseyó al Sentella para devolverte ilesa. Pero agradezco a Dios que estás a salvo.

A salvo. Levy le mostró una sonrisa nerviosa. Encontraba difícil creer que ella había estado dentro del mítico Centro Comando Sentella, había visto a Némesis y ninguno de los mercenarios había amenazado su vida.

Mucho.

De todos modos, no le contaría a su padre nada sobre ellos, o lo poco de lo que se había enterado. Ella les debía eso y mucho má ándose, observó como Gajel aseguraba su dosel. No sabía nada sobre él realmente, pero por alguna razón, se preguntó si alguna vez lo vería a él o a Jellal otra vez.

Gajel hizo una pausa cuando se percató de que Levy estaba observándole. Su padre continuaba agarrándola entre los brazos como si temiera dejarla ir... no es que culpara al hombre. Él haría lo mismo con su hijo si hubiera tenido uno que casi hubiera perdido. No obstante, nunca tomaría esa clase de riesgo con un hijo suyo.

A su hijo nunca le permitiría salir de su vista.

Y todavía ella le observaba...

Diablos, era la mujer más bella que alguna vez hubiera visto. Incluso en un traje de batalla que no le quedaba bien, con la cara magullada y el pelo despeinado, todavía lo dejaba sin aliento. Y por un momento, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se sentiría abrazarla...

Deja de ser estúpido. Eres un asesino, imbécil. Actúa como tal.

Expulsándola fuera de sus pensamientos, se dispuso a despegar e irse de este lugar antes de que pasara a ser un recuerdo y demostrara el dicho de Jellal. Él no pertenecía al grupo de gente decente.

Él era un animal y lo sabía.

Tan pronto como pudo, despegó.

Pero mientras el planeta diminuto se desvanecía, no podía sacarse la imagen de ella y de su padre de la mente. ¿Cómo sería sentir esa clase de amor? No tenía ni idea de eso. Aunque a veces, cuando soñaba, veía a una mujer Daiyokai, que a él le gustaba pensar que era su madre abrazándole mientras era niño. Ella le cantaba y le cepillaba el pelo apartándoselo de la cara mientras él le sonreía.

Pero eso sólo era un sueño.

Nadie alguna vez le había abrazado o cantado. Muy pocos, por decir algo, habían sido amables con él. Desprecio. Desdén. Brutalidad. Eso fue todo lo que alguna vez había conocido después de que su madre lo hubiese abandonado en un orfanato humano. Su madre ni siquiera se había preocupado lo suficiente para abandonarle allí por sí misma.

Había enviado a su personal para hacerlo.

"Ni siquiera tu propia madre te quiso, monstruo". Él se sobresaltó ante el sonido de la voz cruel del Comandante Inferno en la cabeza.

Su padre adoptivo...

El hombre no había querido un hijo más de lo que su madre lo había querido. El comandante sólo había querido un legado.

Y eso fue lo que le había sido inculcado durante toda su infancia.

"Eres mi regalo para La Liga y serás leyenda".

Una leyenda que se había convertido en su maldición...

Gajel se burló de sus pensamientos sensibleros. ¿Qué necesitaba de la bondad, de cualquier manera? Sólo lo convertiría en un soldado débil, vulnerable.

Cosas que lo matarían. Y no tenía la intención de morir.

Se deshizo de los pensamientos melancólicos, giró la nave y se dirigió a su propio hogar aislado. Ese era el único lugar donde se sentía seguro. El único lugar donde se sentía pertenecer hasta en el pedacito más pequeño.

No tardó en alcanzar el planeta naranja y amarillo que no estaba en la mayoría de los mapas. Tenía una órbita peculiar que los ingenieros del sistema habían estimado imposible para el desarrollo. Pero servía bien para sus necesidades. Además, su casa no estaba en el planeta mismo. Estaba suspendida en la alta atmósfera donde el exterior estaba revestido con reflekakor, un mineral que lo resguardaría de aparecer en cualquier escáner.

Y con cuatro mil metros cuadrados, la casa era más que suficientemente grande como para cumplir con sus necesidades como guarida, hogar y cámara de aislamiento.

La única persona que sabía que existía era Jellal.

Lo cual, le iba bien ya que odiaba interactuar con otras personas. Y en estos momentos, había estado alrededor de ellos demasiado tiempo para un día.

Necesitaba tiempo para sí mismo.

Con un zumbido pasó delante de la casa y atracó en el hangar adyacente a ella.

Presionó un botón en el tablero de mandos que cerraba el portal detrás de su nave y esperó a que el aire artificial reemplazara al mortal, el natural.

Cuando el interruptor se iluminó notificándole que era seguro salir, se apeó del caza.

Tan pronto como entró en la casa, sus cuatro mascotas le atacaron con lametazos y saltos felices.

Los Nekomata eran criaturas felinas que muchos asumían que nunca podrían ser domesticadas. Le había llevado a Gajel mucho tiempo domesticarlos,

pero al igual que con la mayoría de los seres, una vez que aprendieron que podían confiar en que nos los heriría o descuidaría, se acostumbraron fácilmente a la camaradería.

Eran el único bálsamo contra la soledad que podía permitirse. Ferozmente leales, no podían ser sobornados o vueltos en contra de él por cualquier razón, a diferencia de los humanos u otros así llamados seres civilizados. Caramba, cada día que él vivía sin que Jellal o uno de los demás en la organización le disparara por la espalda, lo consideraba un milagro.

Frotando el pelaje suave de las cabezas de los Nekomata, Gajel dejó caer el casco junto a la puerta. Estaba agradecido de que fuera una noche tranquila en la parte donde estaba del planeta. Con algo de suerte podría dormir un poco.

Las estrellas parpadeaban brillantemente a través del cielo claro mientras la casa flotaba plácidamente por encima del mundo gaseoso de abajo. Era un lugar pacífico, tranquilizador, que nunca fallaba a la hora de aliviarle la tensión de los músculos o a relajar los pensamientos negativos.

Había comprado el planeta varios años antes, después de decidir que estaba cansado de vivir en apartamentos estrechos dentro de ciudades ruidosas y acosadas por el crimen. No había posibilidad aquí de que alguien le encontrara. De un asesino o un oficial arrojándose por completo en la línea de fuego.

Por primera vez en su vida, podía dormir en paz y no tener que despertarse sobresaltado ante cada sonido.

Cansinamente, Gajel se abrió paso subiendo las escaleras de la izquierda. La cama grande y suave le dio la bienvenida. Se arrancó el lazo de latrenza, sacudió la melena y entonces cayó encima de las sábanas negras de piel.

Oh sí... Esto era lo que necesitaba en el peor de los casos. No una bailarina que lo odiaba. No el consuelo de un amigo.

Simplemente, su cama y algunas horas de sueño.

Se puso boca arriba y yació durante horas observando el cielo que tenía encima mientras ese sueño precioso lo eludía por alguna razón. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no maldecir de frustración. A pesar de la tranquilidad de los cielos, no había ninguna para su mente. Los Nekomata se acurrucaron junto a él, ofreciéndole esa paz que podían otorgar, pero eso no mantuvo sus pensamientos apartados de los lugares a los que él no quería que fueran.

Acariciándoles el pelaje, pensó en los rizos azules balanceándose mientras la elegante bailarina corría hacia su padre. Imaginaba cómo sería hacer el amor con ella hasta que ambos estuvieran doloridos durante días enteros...

Bah, era una verdadera tortura.

Mientras el cielo comenzaba a iluminarse, vio una nave en lo alto acercase velozmente. Reconoció las marcas tan pronto como vio a la estilizada nave de combate.

Jellal.

Qué extraño que él no hubiera llamado. Pero, probablemente, Jellal estaría ebrio y no pensaría. Pasaba más de lo que a él le gustaba.

Gajel no se movió mientras esperaba que Jellal aterrizara y entrara.

Los Nekomata oyeron el restallido fuerte de los motores de Jellal y saltaron de la cama, ansiosos de saludar a su otro amigo. Gajel gruñó mientras usaban su estómago como plataforma de lanzamiento.

—¡Al suelo! —Gritó Jellal desde abajo, bombardeado por los Nekomata —. ¿Cuándo vas a encadenar a estos mestizos?

Pasándose la mano por el pelo suelto, Gajel se enderezó. Los Nekomata saltaron subiendo las escaleras, seguidos por Jellal.

Gajel amontonó las almohadas a lo largo de la pared y se recostó contra ellas.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó mientras Jellal se tumbaba desgarbadamente a los pies de la cama.

—Le dije a McGarden que estábamos copados. Ignorando lo que no quería oír, nos ofreció una tajada de dinero, a lo cual le dije que no cambiaba nada. Hizo otra enorme contraoferta, que estuve tentado de tomar y protegerla yo mismo. Podría usar uno de mis planetas, ¿sabes? Sin mencionar, que valdría la pena protegerla simplemente por ver al caramelo a solas… Mierda, podrías imaginarte estar alrededor de ella día tras día...

Se detuvo a mirar a Gajel.

—Me pregunto si duerme desnuda... apuesto que se ducha de ese modo. Todos los días, incluso. Piensa en eso. Apostaría a que está desnuda bajo el traje.

Gajel puso los ojos en blanco. Como siempre, el resumen de Jellal fue eficiente, corto y cómico. Levantó la pierna y envolvió el brazo sobre la rodilla.

—¿Qué están tramando los Probekeins?

—Quieren que los Gourans les cedan todos los derechos Face a ellos. Tenías razón sobre que eso está relacionado con el arma. Parece que los Probekeins necesitan los recursos de ese puesto avanzado para terminar el explosivo. Inuaysha frunció el ceño.

—No estaba al tanto de que hubiera surata en Face—su mente corrió a través de todos los elementos químicos que el arma necesitaba; el surata era el único que los Probekeins no tenían en sus propios territorios.

Jellal no hizo comentarios. Se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en los codos, clavando los ojos en el veteado cielo rosa y ámbar.

—Ésta es realmente una gran vista. Deberías intentar mirarlo cuando estás bien y no languideciendo.

—Deberías intentar eso sobrio.

—Ay. Eso duele —Jellal se rió—. Estoy sobrio ahora y debo decir que no es ni cercanamente tan interesante —desvió la mirada hacia Gajel—. No he

tomado nada en tres horas. Estoy de lo más sobrio.

—Podrías hacerlo mejor.

Jellal bufó.

—Abandonaré mi vicio de beber en tu boda.

Gajel se levantó, para nada divertido.

—Necesito comer.

Se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

—Espera —Jellal le llamó, deteniéndole—. Creí que querrías saberlo. Los Probekeins han aceptado el contrato por la vida de Levy. Zancrow y Rustirouse están designados para rastrearla.

Gajel se inmovilizó. Rustyrose era un putz, pero era letal y cruel. Mientras queZancrow… Ese bastardo estaba demente. Era brutal.

Más que eso, fue entrenado por lo mejor de La Liga y, aunque había fracasado en ser admitido como un asesino, era peligroso en extremo.

—¿Cuándo te enteraste de eso?

—De camino aquí.

Los pensamientos se volcaron en la mente de Gajel. Rustyrose podría ser probablemente detenido.

Zancrow por otra parte...Podría evadir cualquier sistema y no se detendría hasta que su objetivo estuviera mutilado y muerto. Gajel sabía de primera mano exactamente lo cruel e insensible que era Zancrow. Con mucha alegría se encargaría de hacer suplicar a Levy una misericordia de la que carecía completamente.

Una imagen de Levy yaciendo muerta le retorció las entrañas. Había pasado la primera mitad de su vida asesinando para La Liga y conocía demasiado bien lo que un asesino, especialmente Rustyrose o Zancrow, la harían antes de terminar con su existencia. Parte del trabajo de un asesino debía ser hacer la matanza tan horripilante como fuera posible para intimidar a los parientes de la víctima y sus aliados.

Se odió a sí mismo por ese pasado aunque le había sido impuesto a la fuerza.

Ahora Gajel era un vengador, no un asesino. Cuando había dejado La Liga, había jurado que protegería a las víctimas inocentes escogidas por La Liga y otros asesinos...

No podía dejarla morir.

"No serás la ley nunca más", la voz de Jellal hizo eco en su cabeza con un argumento que habían discutido años atrás. "Dejaste eso atrás en el momento en el que te extrajiste el rastreador".

Jellal había tenido razón. No era la ley. Ahora era retribución y justicia. La retribución usualmente llegaba demasiado tarde y la justicia nunca dejaría a Levy morir por algo que ni siquiera le concernía a ella.

Gajel clavó los ojos en Jellal con indecisión. No era su trabajo o responsabilidad proteger a Levy.

Había sufrido una condena en el infierno cuando perteneció a La Liga. Estar solo con ella y no tocarla era una tortura aún peor para él que las misiones

que se había visto forzado a ejecutar contra su voluntad.

La cara golpeada de Levy fue a la deriva por su mente. Si hubieran llegado unos minutos más tarde, habría sido violada y asesinada...

En ese instante, Gajel tomó una decisión.

—Llama a McGarden.

Aclaraciones:

Gouran y Probekeins: son el planeta de Levy y grupo de políticos malvados.


	6. Acorralada

CAPÍTULO 5

Levy estiró las tensas articulaciones. Esperaba poder dar una presentación decente esta noche, pero lo dudaba. No había tenido ningún tipo de paz durante las últimas cuatro noches. Cada vez que intentaba descansar, la invadían pesadillas de la muerte de su madre, junto con el recuerdo del láser cortando su propio cuerpo.

Mátenlas a ambas.

¿Conseguiría alguna vez sacarse de la cabeza esas frías y desalmadas palabras? Ser capaz de dormir una noche completa le había llevado años de terapia después del ataque. Años de terapia para calmar los recuerdos de la sangre y el miedo.

Dos años para ser capaz de ir sola al baño.

Un año más antes de poder cerrar la puerta de una habitación, o compartimiento, mientras estaba dentro de él.

Incluso aunque su padre había perseguido y asesinado a los responsables, y pagado una fortuna en cirugía plástica para borrarle las cicatrices del ataque, no había sido suficiente.

Aquel día viviría para siempre en su interior.

Pero el día en que había cumplido los dieciséis años y, por muy poco, se había librado de un disparo en su restaurante favorito mientras celebraba otro año de su vida, había decidido que estaba cansada de vivir con miedo.

No, no podía detener a los animales que intentaban matarla. No tenía control sobre su avaricia o acciones.

Lo único que podía hacer era controlar las suyas.

No viviría atemorizada otro día más, bajo llave y candado. Podían haberle arrebatado a su madre, pero no le quitarían la cordura o libertad. Se negaba a darles ese poder sobre ella. Aunque las cicatrices internas permanecieran, seguiría de pie y fuerte contra esos demonios.

Siempre.

Nadie volvería a hacerla sentir débil e insignificante. Nadie. No iba a ser como su madre, o como los otros hijos de la aristocracia que solo podían dejar sus seguros cuartos bajo fuertes medidas seguridad. Iba a ser normal, y a vivir su vida de la forma que quisiera. Maldita fueran esos animales.

Sin embargo las palabras eran fáciles. Vivir según ellas era lo difícil, y cada día había sido una batalla desde entonces.

Hoy era más duro que nunca. Cada sonido la hacía saltar. Cada sombra la hacía encogerse. Odiaba estar así. Pero con toda su valentía sabía la verdad.

No había ningún Santuario suficientemente seguro. Ningún lugar suficientemente a salvo donde no pudieran encontrarla si querían…

Aprovecha todo al máximo. Ese era su mantra desde que cada segundo que respiraba podía ser el último.

Con un suspiro de cansancio fue a mirarse en el espejo, revisando el traje en busca de cualquier fallo. El vestido rojo y ajustado de lentejuelas se adaptaba a su figura haciéndola arrepentirse de la gran cantidad de dulces que había comido por la tarde, en un esfuerzo por animarse.

Todavía se sentía miserable, y ahora además tenía un trasero gordo.

Pero al menos los moretones casi habían desaparecido. Estaba un poco sorprendida de que los medios de comunicación no la hubiesen interrogado sobre su cara maltratada. Lo más probable era que estuviera oculta por la cantidad de maquillaje rojo y dorado que su traje exigía. Probablemente ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta.

Levy hizo una mueca ante el espejo y regresó a su paseo nervioso.

La soledad la lleno al mirar alrededor de la pequeña y vacía habitación. Su padre pensaba que su ausencia la consolaba. Todo el mundo parecía pensar que prefería la soledad antes de una actuación, pero la verdad era muy diferente. Necesitaba la compañía en los minutos previos al baile. Sólo el sonido de otra voz podía aliviar algo de la ansiedad que la carcomía.

¿Qué pasa si me caigo? ¿Si olvido un movimiento?

¿Y si mi traje se rompe?

Por favor, no dejes que me avergüence.

Esas dudas y miedos nunca se iban lejos.

—Uno pensaría que a estas alturas ya estaría acostumbrada a esto.

Pero no. Nunca parecía más fácil. Cada show era duro, y el miedo de arruinarlo, de que se burlaran de ella, nunca desaparecía. La peor parte era saber que todos los bailarines de la compañía querían que fallara. Algunos se reirían si cometía un error, otros disfrutarían con su humillación.

Por lo demás, la mitad de ellos contratarían a un asesino para matarla si pudieran salirse con la suya.

¿Por qué la gente tenía que ser tan cruel? Ella jamás en la vida había disfrutado del dolor de otro, y mucho menos de su tortura.

Mordiéndose el pulgar continúo paseando por la habitación. A medida que se acercaba a la puerta, oyó las voces apagadas de los guardias de su padre en el pasillo.

Sabes, no me alisté para este tipo de mierda. Soy un soldado, no una niñera para alguna zorra rica que no puede mantener su culo quejica en casa. Diablos, me gustaría que alguien tratara de matarla sólo para librarme del aburrimiento.

El otro guardia rió.

No se me ocurre una mejor forma de acabar con mi aburrimiento.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Imagina tener que acampar durante la noche en su casa. Envidio a Hokyo y Amitoki.

Yeah, me gustaría mostrarle mi vara a esa masa de bola.

Asqueada por las bromas, Levy cruzó la habitación y rebuscó en el bolso que tenía sobre la mesa. Sacando su pequeña pistola se aseguró de que tenía la carga completa.

Cerdos dijo en voz baja, horrorizada por sus palabras. No era llorona, y aunque podía ser una zorra si la ocasión lo justificaba, no había sido nada salvo educada y cortés con ellos.

¿Por qué serían tan crueles con ella?

Por el momento no sabía en quién confiaba menos, si en los Probekeins, o en los groseros soldados de su padre. De cualquier manera no iba a tomar más riesgos con su seguridad.

Después de poner la pistola en su lugar regresó a su paseo. Era casi la hora de empezar el show. El asistente del director estaría aquí en cualquier segundo para sacarla. Podía oír a la orquesta calentando, haciendo una cacofonía ruidosa que se hacía eco hasta la habitación.

Hubo un ruido sordo en el pasillo, pero la música lo cubrió. Asumiendo que era el asistente tratando de llegar a ella a través de los guardias, se dirigió a la puerta.

A medida que se acercaba una sombra alargada cayó sobre ella.

Se le cortó la respiración al congelarse de terror. No… ella estaba a salvo aquí. No sólo por las medidas habituales de seguridad del espectáculo, sino también por los hombres de su padre que estaban en todo el lugar. Nadie podía entrar. Sólo estaba imaginando el hecho de que la sombra parecía un hombre gigante.

Era solo su paranoia asustándola. Nada más. Nada menos.

Nadie estaba aquí.

Sin embargo el terror irracional la llenó. No quería darse la vuelta, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Entonces deseo haberse escuchado.

Ojos fríos y negros la miraban desde un rostro humano que carecía de toda compasión. Una sonrisa demente torcía los labios, haciéndola ver que disfrutaba con la idea de hacerle daño.

Miró a su bolso en la mesa, junto a él. ¿Podría llegar a su blaster?

Como si pudiera leerle la mente, miró el bolso. Con un golpe del brazo, lo tiró al suelo. Dio un paso, luego se congeló cuando su blaster aterrizó a los pies de él con un pesado y desgarrador golpe.

El se rió con crueldad, recogiéndolo en una de sus manos.

Levy corrió hacia la puerta, solo para que él la agarrara y la apartara. Rodó por el suelo, luego se puso de pie, con la belleza de un bailarín. Podía recuperar el equilibrio e inclinarse como el mejor de ellos.

—¡Guardias! —gritó, sabiendo que los soldados de fuera vendrían a su rescate.

Chasqueando la lengua el asesino negó con la cabeza.

—No pueden oírte, dulce. Están muertos.

Esas palabras resonaban en sus oídos mientras los viejos recuerdos volvían… los guardias de su madre siendo cortados en pedazos mientras ella y su madre eran arrastradas a un transporte que las esperaba. El olor de la sangre, y el primer regusto del verdadero terror.

Su respiración se hizo difícil y rápida. Todavía no estaba muerta… Mirando a la puerta supo que era la única oportunidad que tenía.

Le tiró una silla al asesino y salió corriendo.

Su mano tocó el frío pomo. Se aferró a él como un salvavidas, pero antes de que pudiese girarlo para abrir la puerta un golpe le dio en la espalda, noqueándola.

Aturdida cayó al suelo.

Desesperada quería gritar de nuevo, pero sus pulmones eran incapaces de nada más que guardar el frío y áspero aliento que retumbaba en su pecho. Se escabulló por el suelo, en un esfuerzo por poner más distancia entre ellos, mientras trataba de pensar en otra manera de salir de la habitación.

Pero no había ninguna. El pánico se abrió paso a través de ella, cegándola. No había manera de salir.

No había…

No, espera…

La ventana. Así debió haberse metido él en la habitación.

La miró.

Todavía estaba abierta. Puedes alcanzarla. Era su única esperanza. Levantándose rápidamente, corrió con la intención de saltar por ella.

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el asesino la agarró por el cuello y la empujó a través del tocador. Las botellas de perfume y maquillaje se rompieron, clavándosele en la espalda, desgarrándole la carne mientras él apretaba su agarre. Lágrimas de frustrado dolor brotaron de sus ojos mientras miraba al rostro insensible del asesino.

Levy pateó y dio puñetazos, luchando contra él con todo lo que tenía. Simplemente no era suficiente.

El asesino levantó el blaster contra su mejilla, la risa torcida la llenó los oídos mientras esperaba el explosivo sonido que pondría final a su vida.

Continuara…


End file.
